


Volume 1: My Only Chance [Freshman Year]

by samplam



Series: Time STOP! : Wildfire High School [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asian, Camping, Classroom, Edgeplay, Freeze Time, Gym, High School, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Non-Consensual, Party, Pool Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sauna, School Track, Shower Sex, Swimming Pool, Time Freeze, Time Stop, car, forest, park, shower, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samplam/pseuds/samplam
Summary: Enter a little boy named Sam. Probably the most famous kid at his top-tier school, but who knew that he was the one making all the boys hard and naked in a blink of an eye?





	1. Glass of Water

Meet Samuel Lee, an ambivert that attends Wildfire High School, one of the most prestigious schools in the country. More than 10,000 students attend the grade 9-12 school, so you know what kind of place Sam is in every day.

 

Sam is a Korean-American freshman who attended the school district since pre-school, thus making him one of the most popular kids in the school. He actively chose to be in clubs and activities every day, swam on the school Varsity team, and had exemplary grades.

 

But there’s one little,  _ teeny-tiny  _ thing no one knows about him; he’s gay. And you could imagine how annoying it must be for Sam, unable to talk about the cute guys he’s passing by every day (after all, there’s 10,000 people in his school).

 

Sam was an overall fit guy, of course he wasn’t the most fit guy, but he was healthy enough. He was a swimmer, after all. He had a six-pack (barely), had a more-than-average 3-inch cock (5.5 inches when hard), and was handsome. People called him the “Wildfire’s K-Pop Idol” due to his fashion style and when he put makeup on (normal for Koreans).

 

One day when Sam was walking home with his friends, he got a notification from his phone. He opened it; an email with the subject titled “ _ Freeze Time and Suck as Many Cocks as You Want _ .” He instantly scoffed, removed the notification, and went back to the very intriguing conversation the group was having about  _ grades _ .   
  


If you didn’t notice, Wildfire was  _ competitive _ . Every month, the school put out a standing of each student based on their grades, activities, clubs, etc. Sam was always No. 1, even though he didn’t care much about it. He just cared about sucking c-, I mean, he cared about being healthy and fit. The standings for the top spots were down to the 0.0001% in grades.

 

In his friend group, most commonly known as the “A-Group” known for their dashing Asian looks and fashion styles, there was Samuel Lee, Dylan Cai, William Meng, Danny Zheng, and another 10 boys and girls (note: Dylan, William, and Danny are the main characters, but other characters could show up). They were the most respected group in all of Wildfire, so that’s some insane pressure.

 

Sam had everything, but he didn’t have one thing. Cock.

 

“Yah, Sam,” Dylan shouted, “What’d you get on that calculus exam, the average was 83%, can you believe it?”

 

“I got a 100%, duh stupid. What’d you get?” Sam confidently replied.

 

“98%, my teacher took off a half-point because I put the wrong date, like what kind of fuckery is that?”

 

“Sounds like being a dumbass, your teacher puts the date in bold on the board, like what the fuck?” William scolded (in a nice way).

 

Dylan punched Will as we all laughed, “But hey,” Danny motioned to me, “have you ever gotten less than a 100%?”

 

“I mean, I don’t think so. At least in middle and high school, I probably made stupid marks in kindergarten and elementary,” Sam yawned, “Why the fuck are y’all so invested in my grades? Are you guys making a plan to knock me out of my top spot?”

 

“Nah, it’s just that life is so boring right now,” Will rolled his eyes, “Why is nothing fun happening these days?”

 

We all shrugged, eventually coming up to our houses, and parted one by one. It was weird, Sam had a crush on all three of the boys; Dylan had such a cute face and personality, Will had the perfect body, and Danny was the nicest of the group. Such distinct personalities, yet Sam loved them all.

 

The freshman tiredly walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. A young mother answered the door and greeted Sam with a big hug, “Hey, Mom, you’re crushing me!” Sam shouted as he flinched with pain.

 

“Sorry, son. Come on, there’s ramen for you, I know you’re hungry,” Mom ushered Sam to get in, and he smiled,  _ Best mom on the PLANET _ .

 

After Sam ate his delicious, spicy ramen, he walked upstairs to his room and started on his homework. Fairly easy, as always, just a few chapters to read and a few questions to solve before he had nothing to do.

 

His mind wandered back to the email he got about freezing time and thought  _ Fuck it _ . He didn’t have anything else to do so might as well do something. It was fine if he got a virus, he had the best security system installed so nothing wrong could ever happen.

 

He reopened the archived email, containing a link to an application. Sam tapped the link and waited for the link to load, it would only take 3 minutes to download. After said 3 minutes passed, the phone made a ping and Sam opened the downloaded content, resulting in a document opening:

 

_ Thank you for downloading the Freeze Time app! I know you want to suck some cock, but never had and never will have the chance of getting that sweet juice, so this is the perfect choice for you! Let’s go over what you need to know: _

 

  1. _Enabling this power allows you to freeze and resume time._
  2. _There are three buttons for this to work:_ ** _Freeze/Resume Time, Conscious Mode,_** _and_ ** _Unconscious Mode_** _. We will go over every single button._
  3. **_Freeze/Resume Time_** _does what it is labeled as. Once pressed, it will freeze time as it is, and when pressed again, time will go on like nothing happened._
  4. _There are two types of modes you can choose from before freezing time: Conscious and Unconscious. Nevertheless, both will freeze time._
  5. _Enabling_ ** _Conscious Mode_** _will allow people’s body parts to react to your actions. However, the effect the action puts on the person is saved and let out in an instant after resuming time. For example, if you give someone a blowjob, their cock will get hard and cum. However, this feeling of pleasure and release will not go into effect until AFTER time is resumed._
  6. _Enabling_ ** _Unconscious Mode_** _will not allow people’s body parts to react to your actions. But the same rule about the effect stays the same, the effect the action puts on the person is saved and let out in an instant after resuming time. For example, if you give someone a blowjob, their cock will not become hard and cum until AFTER time is resumed when they will experience the whole duration of the blowjob in an instant._
  7. _You have unlimited uses of this device and you can stay frozen as long as you want! Have fun ;)_



 

“Neat,” Sam muttered, still unconvinced. He decided to test it out on Timothy Mao, his neighbor. He called his friend and asked if he wanted to play Super Smash Bros. Thanks to all the prayers Sam silently whispered, Tim accepted and said he’d be over in 10 minutes. That left enough time for Sam to cum- come up with a plan.

 

Soon after, Tim knocked on the door, in which Sam readily answered, “Mom, Tim’s over!”

 

“Really?” Mom came out, same clothes, nothing has changed, “Tim! How are you doing?”

 

“I’m doing fine, Mrs. Lee, thank you for asking. I’m sure you’re doing fine as well.”

 

Mom blushed (Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes), “Well thank you, what are you here for?”

 

“We’re going to play some games upstairs, Mom!” Sam happily shouted.

 

“Wow, OK. A little over-enthusiastic there but have fun, lads. I have to go out for some groceries so don’t burn the house down!” Mom exclaimed as she left the house, leaving the boys alone.

 

“Well, let’s go, shall we?” Sam proposed, grabbed Tim’s arm, and dragged him to his room, starting up the console.

 

Timothy Mao was an average guy, not that special, but cute enough for Sam to steal a few glances at, “So, let’s start playing, shall we?”

 

The two started playing (Sam winning most of the rounds, as usual), and Tim stood up halfway to get a drink of water, which left Sam to act on his amazing plan.

 

About 30 seconds, Sam took out his phone and froze time, still dumbfounded about this new power. He walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw Tim, “Tim!”

 

No response, “Tim!!” he shouted louder,  _ Wait, is this legit? _

 

The curious boy went to Tim, and yep. He was completely FROZEN IN TIME, “Oh my fucking god, I can’t believe this!”

 

Tim was leaning on the table with a straight face, no emotions at all. He was posing in a way in which his cock made a slight bump in his pants, but not enough to think he was hard.

 

In order to see if Tim wasn’t just playing a joke, Sam slapped him hard on the cheek, nope. Sam tickled him in the spot he  _ knew  _ would make Tim laugh, nope, “Wow.”

 

He checked his phone,  _ Conscious Mode _ . He then hid under the couch to see how Tim would react to his slap and tickling. He hit  _ Resume Time _ , and sure enough, it worked. He heard Tim laugh and flinch at the same time, and soon saw him confused. Sam tried to hide his laughter as Tim shrugged it off and went back to his original position (his bump still there :D).

 

Sam froze time, and kept the  _ Conscious Mode _ on, he wanted to see Tim’s cock soft and hard. He stood up, groaning at the pain in his legs for falling asleep, but that didn’t matter. He just wanted to fuck Tim.

 

The horny boy walked up to the frozen-in-time Tim and put his hand on Tim’s cheek, still warm. “I mean, it’s not like he’s dead,” Sam chuckled and kissed Tim. Soon after, Sam was making out with Tim, at least it was just one way, since Tim couldn’t move.

 

Sam reeled back and checked Tim, still no change. He grinned and looked at Tim’s outfit: he was wearing a T-shirt and gym shorts, that’s it. It didn’t seem that Tim was wearing any underwear, considering his bump in his crotch was very visible.

 

He started to take off Tim’s shirt by sliding it over his head, revealing a flat, firm, and pale stomach. Tim didn’t have abs like Sam, but didn’t make a difference. Sam went into Tim’s soft nipples, sucking and licking them, not vigorously but passionately. Sure enough, Tim’s nipples went hard (Sam’s went hard too in case you were curious) and Sam was really hard, but it didn’t seem Tim was hard yet.

 

Sam crouched down slowly, and latched his fingers around Tim’s shorts, proving that he didn’t have any underwear on, and took his shorts off. It revealed a  _ massive _ 4.5-inch soft, uncut cock,  _ Damn I wonder how long it would be when hard _ . Sam took the member shyly and started stroking it up and down, exposing the head, which was already dribbled with precum.

 

He then went in. He started sucking Tim’s soft, but very long, cock, waiting for it to harden, and sure enough, after a few sucks it grew to its full length, an impressive 6-inch dick. But Sam didn’t stop, he wanted Tim to cum in his mouth, so he kept sucking, increasing his pace over time. After a few minutes which felt like hours to Sam, Tim came a big load. Guess what, Sam swallowed it all, leaving no liquid to waste and pulled back. He looked up and saw Tim, no change in anything, and smiled. He patted Tim and crouched back under the couch, resuming time.

 

The first thing Sam heard was a loud cry. He then saw a panicked, naked Tim as he groaned with pleasure when he cummed again, surprisingly. The panicked boy scrambled for his clothes, quickly put them on, eventually calmed down, and started upstairs.

 

Sam paused time suddenly realizing he had to be in the room, eyeing Tim’s crotch area, seeing that he was still hard,  _ Wow, Tim was and still is really horny. _

 

He gave it a little stroke and went into his room, went back into his original position, and resumed time. He heard Tim come up the stairs and enter the bedroom, putting on a fake smile, “Hey, what took you so long?”

 

“Nothing, I just spilled water on the table,” Tim lied.

 

“Hm, hope you cleaned it nice, my mom likes everything super clean.” Sam said, hinting at an innuendo, which made Tim blush, which caused Sam to blush, causing a long stare between the two before Tim broke the silence.

 

“Anyway, let’s get back to the game.” Tim suddenly said, breaking the trance.

 

Sam nodded and the two went back to the game in a particular position he liked. The two were both lying on the floor, asses to the sky, which caused Sam to come up with another sly plan.

 

Sam carefully took out his phone once more and froze time, but this time, clicked the  _ Unconscious Mode _ . He wanted to see how Tim would react just cumming into his carpet. He got up, leaving his controller on the ground, as he slid Tim’s shorts off again, exposing a bare, smooth, and plump ass. Sam slapped it once, causing it to jiggle as Sam took out his hard member from his shorts and inserted two fingers into Tim’s hole.

 

After getting Tim ready, Sam slowly entered Tim, moaning at the amazing amount of pleasure it was giving him. Sam went slow at first, not wanting Tim to get hurt, then quickened his pace with every slap. Shortly after, the boy cummed into Tim’s hole, in which Sam shouted with immense release.

 

The boy gasped for air, cleaned up his cock at least, slid Tim’s gym shorts back up (he did turn him over to see if Tim was still hard, and turns out he was), and went back to his original position. Sam resumed time and yet again, he heard another loud cry from Tim.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sam worryingly lied and put a hand on Tim’s shoulder.

 

“Um…” Tim got up, revealing a dark spot in his crotch area, cum dripping everywhere. “I don’t know what happened.”

 

“Well, take off your shorts, we need to get you new ones and clean this whole mess up.”

 

Tim hesitated, “I’m not wearing any underwear.”

 

“I don’t care, we’ve known each other forever, now come on.”

 

Tim slowly took off his shorts, revealing another hard cock, “Sorry, I guess I’m still pretty stirred up from that event just now.”

 

Sam chuckled, “It’s fine. You can jack off if you want, just remember to use a tissue, not the carpet.”

 

He nodded, “Yep.”

  
The last thing Sam heard before putting Tim’s wet shorts in the laundry was a long moan as he peeked and saw Tim burst another stream of cum (thank God, into a tissue),  _ This is going to be a fun ride. _


	2. The Orchestra Class

The day after was a school day, but Sam didn't mind. He had his freezing time app so he could mess with anyone he wanted. There was no one in his AP Calc class he liked, so he didn't do anything in that class. But there was William Meng in his next class, Orchestra class.

  


He knew a few things about Will by glancing at him every day. He knew that Will always stretched, exposing a little bit of his torso, at exactly 9:02 am. He knew that Will always had a boner and tried to hide it at the same time.

  


So, after waiting a painstaking 45 minutes, it was 9:02 am. He saw the usual boner Will had, as he stretched, exposing the clear bump he had in his pants. Sam then quickly froze time and left the mode on  _ Unconscious _ . He went over to the frozen Will, and inspected his body. He was wearing a T-shirt, which exposed his arms and torso, which Sam looked at first.

  


Will’s arms were very pale (for some reason was a turn-on), skinny but boney, and smooth. He ran his hands over Will’s sleek arms as his own dick got hard. He looked down to see the obvious boner, and played with it, guessing how long it was.

  
Sam then took Will’s shirt off, revealing a ripped six-pack and very muscular biceps. He played with Will’s nipples a little, but that wasn’t the focus today. The focus was all on the raging boner Will had. Sam desperately took off Will’s pants and boxers off, exposing a long 6.5-inch dick, causing Sam to gasp at its mass.

  


The freshman slowly took the cock by his hand, covering only hand of the cut member. He started stroking up and down and already spotted drips of precum forming at the head, but Sam didn’t want it to end just yet.

  


Sam took off his own pants and boxers, revealing his raging, throbbing cock and readied his asshole, getting ready for a ride. Soon enough, Sam was riding Will, taking in every single moment as Will hit his prostate over and over and over to the point where Sam was a moaning mess.

  


Shortly after, Sam cummed onto Will’s shirt, leaving it there as he redressed Will (which took longer than undressing him, hm), and went back to his seat. He eyed Will’s still boner as he resumed time, and saw Will’s whole body jerk as his cock came, wetting his pants.

  


Soon enough, the whole class was looking at a gasping Will, with a wet spot in his crotch area. The class started laughing as the horny boy covered his pants and raced out the classroom, “Well settle down, class. That was definitely a sight to see, wasn’t it?” the teacher shushed the class and went on with his lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is probably one of my worst stories ever. I'm sorry, I promise things get better in the next chapter (I hope).


	3. Skinny Jeans

It was weird. The more Sam did this, the more he needed. His next target was Danny Zheng, a cute sophomore with a really tight ass. Now how would he know that? After orchestra class everyday, Sam would wait for Danny to pack up his violin, get his stuff, and walk out the classroom. He followed Danny up the stairs right behind him, so he could get an eyeload at Danny’s ass.

 

For some reason, Danny would always wear really tight, skinny jeans, so his ass was not the only thing to look at. His crotch looked massive, even soft. It always made a bump; everyone knew about it, but no one said anything about it.

 

But today, things were different. Sam was going to freeze time and mess with Danny the best way possible. Instead of leaving the app on  _ Unconscious _ , he changed it back to  _ Conscious _ because who knows? Danny could blame him for um, making him cum. That’s not what’s important, Sam wanted to see Danny hard (and he still had to see Will soft) and shoot out the big load Sam was sure he was carrying in that ballsack.

 

The horny freshman followed the same routine he followed every day. Wait for Danny to get out of the classroom, and time his exit perfectly so he was right behind the sophomore.

 

And it went perfectly. Sam was right behind Danny’s ass up the long staircase. He wanted to freeze time at the right moment -- when Danny was making a step he could see the curves of his ass, that was the perfect moment. So, Sam did what he had to do. He took out his phone, tried not to look suspicious eye-raping Danny’s perfect ass, and froze time at the exact moment Danny’s jeans were stretched from walking up the stairs.

 

_ Perfect _ , Sam thought before getting hard. He could look at Danny’s ass all day and not get caught. But that’s not what he had to do. He wanted to fuck Danny.

 

Sam took his heavy backpack off and left it at one of the steps (hoping it wouldn’t fall). He looked up and down the 10th grader’s body, nodding at the exquisite architecture and the perfect curves. Danny was wearing just a T-shirt and jeans. Before Sam did anything, however, he carefully took off Danny’s blue backpack off and set it next to his own backpack.

 

Now Sam was really grinning with lust. He couldn’t wait to dive into Danny. He first ran his hands up and down the clothed torso, feeling the curves his abs made. He looked at Danny’s smooth and boney arms, inspected his hands, fingers,  _ everything _ . He didn’t want to waste the opportunity.

 

Sam then looked up to see a still Danny, no emotions.  _ Nada _ . He chuckled and went into Danny’s lips. They were a little chapped, but that didn’t change a thing. Sam still loved Danny’s taste. It didn’t taste of anything much but he was still enjoying every single millisecond of it. He brought Danny closer and sucked harder into his mouth, tongue drowning in saliva.

 

After a few minutes of intense one-side making out, the boy reeled back and looked at Danny again. Nothing had changed since his last eye-rape. The whole concept still weirded out Sam a little; people becoming sex dolls for him.  _ It’s fine _ , Sam assured himself,  _ it’s not like they know it’s me… _

 

Waving away his doubts, he slowly lifted Danny’s shirt off his body, revealing a ripped torso. Sam gasped at the fine detail his stomach made with all its unique curves. He ran his fingers up and down Danny’s torso, getting unbelievably hard at the smooth and dough-like skin, fresh meat.

 

He saw Danny getting hard, but he didn’t want him to get hard yet, he wanted to see him soft. Sam couldn’t do anything but wait since he couldn’t resume time, Danny’s position was perfect. It’s not like Sam can go back in time and get rid of Danny’s boner, so he just waited. In the meantime, however, Sam could mess with some other cute boys.

 

He walked around the crowded hallway and saw Will again wearing new shorts thanks to that accident before. Sam grinned and went over to the still-flustered Will. He wanted to see the member soft and see how long that was, so he pulled down Will’s new pair of shorts.

 

“What the fuck?” Sam’s eyes widened as he saw Will’s 4-inch  _ soft  _ member, “Why the fuck are all the boys in this school massive?”

 

He stroked Will’s cock as he saw it grow larger and larger in his hand and decided to make Will cum a second time today. He opened his mouth and started to suck the now-hard member. Sure, Sam would’ve preferred if Will was moaning and thrusting into Sam’s mouth, but he knew it wouldn’t ever happen, so this is what he was getting. But Sam wasn’t complaining, he was getting all the cum he needed.

 

After making Will cum and redressing him, Sam patted his shoulder, “Thanks for the meal!” and went back to the shirtless Danny, hoping he was soft. And yep, he was!

 

Sam smiled and started to unbutton Danny’s skinny, beige jeans, eagerly waiting for the large cock he was about to be presented with. Danny was wearing a pair of tight, white boxers which showed the fine curves the soft cock made, which was pretty big.

 

He couldn’t wait any longer, he was about to cum, and he didn’t want the moment to end so quickly. He latched onto Danny’s underwear and quickly forced it off. Looking up, Sam was presented with a  _ massive _ 5-inch soft cock, “How the fuck does he pack it in there, not make it obvious, and not get hard with the tightness? That is actual  _ talent _ ,” Sam thought out loud.

 

Danny’s cock didn’t have a lot of hair around it, it was pretty shaved. That was good for Sam because now he could see every part of Danny’s uncut shaft. He started stroking it with his whole hand (since the cock was for once the same size as Sam’s hands) and immediately he saw it growing to its full potential at an impressive 7.5 inches. It practically could reach Jupiter at this point but Sam wanted to do something different than simply just suck it. He wanted to fuck Danny.

 

He went back around Danny, and inspected his ass. It was very plump and very round, with practically no hair or defective marks. It was like a baby’s butt, but only better. Sam spread the cheeks apart, revealing a bare hole, looking very tight.

 

Sam took his index finger, spit on it as a replacement for lube, and inserted it into the wet hole. He was shocked to feel Danny get tighter and tighter around Sam’s fingers as he went around to see how Danny’s cock was doing; leaking pre-cum.

 

He took his finger out, and decided it was time for the real deal. He slid off his shorts and took his throbbing cock and slowly entered the hole.

 

The feeling was  _ amazing _ . He could feel Danny’s insides tighten around his cock, only making Sam moan louder and louder. He took Danny’s pre-cum-soaked cock and started to jack it off, wanting to cum at the same time. As the pace got faster and faster and the slaps got louder and louder and the moans got louder and louder, Sam could feel the need for release.

 

After seconds,  _ seconds _ , Sam came into Danny’s hole, lurching at the amount of pleasure, but was disappointed to see that Danny didn’t come yet. It seemed like his dick was begging for release, so Sam decided to help him out. He started to suck on the head first, but then went down the whole cock, deepthroating enough to make Sam gag a little, but that didn’t matter. He wanted to taste Danny’s milk.

 

He soon got used to the deepthroating and felt Danny about to cum soon. He got ready as the naked boy shot his massive load, it felt like hours until Sam finally swallowed all of the milk. He reeled back and saw a semi-hard cock, still throbbing from the action it just went under. Sam patted the dick, redressed Danny (giving him a little thank-you peck), went back into his original position, and resumed time.

 

Sam looked up and saw Danny having a coughing fit, hand grabbing his cock and ass, “Danny, what’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t know man, fuck,” Danny coughed some more, “I’ll just have the nurse look at it.”

 

Sam nodded, “Yeah, I don’t think I want to get sick in the summer because of you.”

 

Danny chuckled nervously, “Yep,” and headed for the nurse’s office.

 

Sam waved and went on his day, still picturing Danny’s hard cock, but thank God he wasn’t getting hard. After all, he did just had a major orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was better than the last, I had inspiration from my actual life ;P


	4. The Briefs

The school bell was painstakingly loud. Sam still remembers the first time he heard the bell in the school; he dropped all his things, shocked at the screaming bell. But now he was used to it, losing a little bit of his hearing every day, but whatever.

 

After school ended came his least favorite part of the day: swim practice. Now, Sam had two major reasons of his grudge. One, the coach. Coach McKinnes would always scream at the team for being “too slow” and “fucking terrible at swimming.” While Sam did understand some of his frustration, sometimes the coach was just being a huge dick.

 

Two, the long,  _ long  _ practice. The team had to do 2 and a half hours of practice every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday, which got in the way of a long of things. All the swimmers tried to reduce the time or maybe practice on weekends, but the principal said it was the “best times available.”

 

So yeah, Sam usually hated going to practice. But today, definitely, was different. He had the ability to freeze time now. He could do so many nasty things to so many of his friends. But there was a problem. He couldn’t bring his phone to practice unless you were sick or unable to swim (even if you couldn’t swim, you still had to watch the practice). So, he came with an idea. A clever one? No. A smart one? Fuck no. But did he have a choice? Nah, not really.

 

Earlier in his life, around middle school, Sam struggled with bulimia nervosa. Everyone would say he was lying because rarely any teenagers undergo this eating disorder, but he did. Don’t worry, he successfully recovered and achieved the rare ability to throw up at any desired time without fainting.

 

This was the perfect plan -- he would throw up, go to the coach and address his problems, and get out of swim practice. If this went the way he hoped it would, he would sit on the bleachers, able to use his phone and fuck as many boys as he wanted.

 

Sam got to the locker room a little bit early, waiting for the entire locker room to fill up with the 15 sexy, naked boys. He intentionally looked sick and pale, getting a lot of “Are you OK?”’s from the team, grinning on the inside that his plan was working.

 

A few minutes later, Sam went into one of the showers to “change” when what he was actually going to do is throw up. Soon enough, Sam was throwing up onto the shower floor, suddenly feeling very hungry. The curtain opened up, revealing a worried coach, “Woah, you OK there, Sam?”

 

Coach was actually kinda nice with Sam; probably because he was one of the most responsible and devoted students, “Guess you can’t swim today.” he sighed and led Sam out onto the bleachers.

 

Sam was still a little dizzy because he didn’t do that in a very long time, so he needed to regain balance, getting a lot of concerned looks from others. All Sam was wearing was his swim briefs, but he wasn’t hard right now, he just  _ threw up _ .

 

When the drama settled down, he sat down at the corner of the bleachers, pretending to look sick whenever the Coach looked to see if he was OK. Sam then took out his phone and opened the Freeze Time app. He secretly grinned, looked up to see if Coach was looking (he wasn’t), and froze time.

 

“That was a weird feeling,” Sam exclaimed, as he got up and went to the locker room. The swimming pool was always humid, so now feeling no humidity whatsoever in a pool; definitely a weird feeling.

 

He went in and saw that the team was still changing, probably were distracted from the recent  _ event _ that happened in the shower. He saw Richard, the fastest swimmer on the team with his stacked six-pack and definite large cock. Sam would always drool at Richard’s senior bulge in his uniforms at meets (which were so tight), unintentionally getting hard and having to get rid of it in the bathroom.

 

He saw Richard changing in the open, normal for any senior, and looked at his cock. It was so big, 6 inches when soft. Sam was now thinking that all the boys in the school got some type of cock-enlarging surgery or something. But he wasn’t complaining, it just meant more meat for him to swallow.

 

The freshman grinned, now able to freely look at the massive, thick cock without being judged or anything. He could just stare at it without suffering any consequences.

 

Sam glanced at his phone seeing if it was still on  _ Conscious  _ mode, it was. He smiled with lust and started to stroke the cock from behind the naked Richard. His ass wasn’t incredible, it was pretty flat, so Sam didn’t really have anything to do with it, but whatever. Sam’s eyes were on the cock, getting hard.

 

_ Pop,  _ Sam froze in place. He looked down and saw that his hard dick had “accidentally” entered Richard’s hole, giving more pleasure than he could ever handle. He moaned as he started to fuck Richard, slapping against his ass cheeks while at the same time stroking Richard’s now-hard-8-inches cock, waiting for him to cum.

 

Soon enough, he felt the cock throb, signaling that he was about to cum. Sam got the message and slapped even harder, betting he was hitting Richard’s prostate, and stroke the dick even harder and faster. After a minute, the two finally cummed; Sam into Richard, and Richard onto the locker.

 

Sam exited Richard, smiling, and hid in one of the bathrooms, peeking out of the coincidental holes in the wall that he definitely didn’t make. He took out his phone and resumed time, expecting to hear a cry or something, but instead he heard a long moan. Richard got hard again and cummed once more, thrusting his slim hips onto the locker, shooting his big load everywhere.

 

“Fuck!” Richard shouted, and the whole locker room erupted with laughter.

 

“Dude, nice load you got there!” a kid shouted; “Look at this cummy boy!” another kid exclaimed.

 

Sam nodded, froze time again to make his grand escape, and was about to go back to the bleachers, but screamed in fear when he saw Coach at the door, looking furious. Probably was going to scream at the kids for being “lazy” and “not getting ready fast enough.”

 

He grinned, and ran his hand over Coach’s hairy chest. McKinnes wasn’t really a DILF, but he was pretty hot. Sam crouched down, examining the obvious curve his bulge made in his tight swimming briefs. He ran over the cock with his finger, which immediately caused it to shake and enlarge. Sam hurryingly slid the briefs off, unveiling a massive, thick cock that was bobbing up and down like a bobblehead. The head was covered with precum, making Sam think he was jacking off before this happened.

 

“Let me help you finish,” Sam whispered and started sucking the head, running his tongue over every single part before lowering his head further, engulfing the whole dick.

 

And he was hard again.  _ Come on _ , Sam thought as he took his hard-on out of his own briefs and started jacking off, rhythmically timing it with every suck. In a matter of seconds, Coach cummed into Sam’s mouth. Definitely weird, his swimming coach was shooting his load into Sam’s own mouth; a memory to be cherished and to be jacked off to.

 

He gasped for air and saw the now-soft cock, stuffed it back into the briefs, went back to the corner of the bleachers, and resumed time. He immediately heard Coach’s yell as he underwent 5 minutes of intense blowjob and cumming in less than a second.

 

“Coach,” Sam yelled for McKinnes, “is everything OK over there? Want me to help you out?”

 

“No, Sam!” McKinnes yelled back, “Everything is under control here,” gasping for air, making Sam smile.

 

Sam’s next target was Dylan Cai, also one of the fastest swimmers on the team. He was  _ super  _ hot with his ripped abs and ass, and it was a bonus when he had wet hair. It just made him look so sexy, making Sam extremely hard and horny.

 

He was dying to see what Dylan’s cock looked like, he dreamed of every fantasy one could ever think of. So after all the boys lined up outside in front of the pool, Sam looked at them again. Richard still looked flustered from the recent incident, and Coach was still recovering from his blowjob that “never happened.”

 

Then Sam looked at Dylan. He looked super cute today with his water-resistant lip gloss that wasn’t that obvious, but it was there. He could tell; after all Sam put on makeup every day. The freshman froze time and came up with a super smart plan; at least for Sam. He knew that if he made Dylan cum right now, unconscious or not, he would undergo so much teasing and humiliation. And Sam didn’t want to wait until they went back into the locker room 2.5 hours later, so he had to do it now.

 

Sam walked in front of the still Dylan, observing his whole body, from his bulge to his abs to his feet. He reeled back, put all his energy into his arm, and punched Dylan with all his might. Dylan, of course, barely moved so Sam grinned that his plan had ultimately worked.

 

He put Dylan back into his original position and went back to the bleachers. He resumed time and prayed that his plan would work. And thank the Lord, it worked. Dylan’s body suddenly jerked as he had a coughing fit on the floor as Sam mentally apologized that he hit him so hard.

 

“Oh my God, another one?” Coach sighed, “Join Sam in the bleachers.”

 

Dylan nodded as he rubbed his torso, reddening from the impact, “Hey, Sam.”

 

Sam raised his eyebrows in fake concern, “What’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t know, my stomach just hurt like crazy for a moment there.”

 

Nodding, Sam pretended to care (even though he did care but not wholeheartedly because, well, he did it), “Well, rest up,” and patted Dylan’s stomach.

 

Dylan patted Sam’s hand,  _ slightly  _ blushing, and rested his back against the wall, exposing his whole body to Sam. He could now clearly see the bump in Dylan’s briefs; he had a cock!

 

Sam grinned and took out his phone. He went back to the  _ Freeze Time  _ app and paused time. He looked back to Dylan, now able to smile without getting weird looks from the rest of the team. He savored the whole 15 seconds before he went into Dylan’s lips, passionately kissing him, which (yet again) made Sam hard.

 

But what shocked Sam is that when he broke the kiss and looked down, Dylan was getting hard. He saw the bump get bigger and bigger. Sam chuckled and began to palm the hard shaft as he felt it enlarge more and more until it reached its full potential. Sam slid down Dylan’s briefs to the floor and saw the cock bob up and down; showing its full length of 6 inches, not much bigger than Sam’s, but still big.

 

Sam started stroking up and down before reaching down to suck the cock with his whole mouth. It didn’t take that much effort but still felt as good as any of the other dicks he sucked during the day. But, he didn’t let Dylan cum yet. He wanted to see what happened when he resumed time. But before that, he made sure to slide the briefs back up and get in his original position. Then, he resumed time.

 

He heard a soft moan from Dylan and looked, seeing a blushing and flustered Dylan, “Hey, what’s going o…” acting shocked when he saw the hard-on.

 

“Sorry, man,” Dylan muttered and covered it with his hands, palming it down, which only caused him to moan even louder.

 

Sam was getting a little hard, but because of the two orgasms he had moments before, it wasn’t a full-on.

 

But something crazy happened. Dylan suddenly grasped Sam’s exposed thigh, which  _ definitely  _ made Sam hard, and cummed into his briefs, making a wet spot in his crotch area. After recovering from the sudden orgasm, he realized what had happened, immediately searching for a towel and covering the wet spot, but never released his hand on Sam’s thigh.

 

“Hey, Dylan,” Sam grinned.

 

“Yeah, what’s up?”

 

“Your hand is grabbing my thigh,” Sam said now soft after the commotion. He was getting better at controlling his cock and hormones.

 

Dylan’s eyes widened and released his hand off of Sam’s thigh, which to be honest hurt a little. He rubbed his thigh a little as Dylan apologized, “Sorry, just needed something to grab onto as I, um, cummed. That’s weird, why would I get hard and cum all of a sudden?”

 

Sam shrugged and joked, “I don’t know. Maybe your dick couldn’t hold that cum any longer and had to get it out.”

 

Dylan scoffed, “Shut up.”

 

“Anyway,” Sam eyed the crotch area, “what are you going to do about that wet spot?”

 

“Hm, I don’t know. I could just run to the bathroom, but that would result in Coach stopping me, exposing all my cum in that spot,” Dylan thought out loud, “Also, I wonder what my cum tastes like.”

 

Sam twisted as eyebrows as Dylan reached down under the towel, got a little bit of cum and tasted it, “Hmph, I’m disappointed. Doesn’t taste like anything.”

 

He looked over to Sam, “Wanna taste some?”

 

Sam looked back in shock, but said, “Sure, whatever.” Dylan reached back down and got more of his milk on his finger, and offered it to Sam, “Here.”

 

Sam slowly went for Dylan’s finger and sucked it off, making his cock twitch a little, unable to believe this was actually happening,  _ I wonder what someone would think if they saw this right now with no context. _

 

He swallowed it, “Tastes salty.”

 

Dylan nodded then quickly got up to go to the bathroom. Instead of running, which would cause terrible consequences, he speed-walked to the bathroom, trying to act cool while covering his wet spot.

  
Sam smiled and closed his eyes,  _ What a great swim practice _ .


	5. The Ragged Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for taking so long; there was finals and regents so I didn't have time to write anything. Anyways, enjoy! :D

Dylan came back after a few minutes, wearing new briefs, and sat back down next to Sam.

 

“You good?” Sam asked, bored (again).

 

Dylan nodded, “I don’t know what that was.”

 

Sam chuckled, “Are you taking drugs?”

 

Dylan pushed Sam, “Shut the fuck up,” and groaned.

 

Sam frowned, “What, are you getting hard again?”

 

Dylan shook his head, “I just remembered we have a drive today.”

 

Sam sighed, “Don’t remind me, dude. I don’t want that.”

 

Dylan smiled, “Whatever.”

 

Wildfire’s Driver’s Education system was weird. Different than most systems out there. There are three main parts of the system: Segment 1, Segment 2, and Segment X. No one really knew what the X was doing there, but it was shrugged it off.

 

You have to be a freshman to take Segment 1. In that segment was the most annoying time of Sam’s life. He had to take 20 hours of in-class teaching, drive and observe 6 hours each with the instructor,  _ and  _ take a 2-hour-long test. He passed with a 100 (duh) with Dylan; the two have been taking the same class for all of high school now.

 

After Seg. 1, you have to drive 30 hours with your parents (20 during the day, 10 during the night), which the two both did in under a month.

 

After  _ all that _ came Segment 2. You only have to take 10 hours of in-class teaching, drive and observe for only 3 hours each, but the test was 3 hours. He passed with a 99 while Dylan got a 100, which he still is bugging Sam about. Then you have to drive  **50 hours** with your parents, which was a nightmare because his dad was away, so he had to drive with his mom, who is extra,  _ extra _ careful and annoying.

 

After  **all that** came Segment X. There’s a whopping 30 hours of in-class teaching, which was way too much for anyone. You have to drive and observe for 10 hours, which came to the point where the instructor was getting tired. But the test was only 2.5 hours, but was super hard. 50% of students failed that test. Of course, Sam and Dylan passed with 100s and only needed to take 1 more drive they couldn’t do because of an orchestra concert they had.

 

Drives with Mr. Boone were, well, frightening. Whenever you made a mistake, he would YELL with all his anger to, quote, “get on the fucking road.” No one really liked Mr. Boone; sure he was a good teacher, but a terrible instructor.

 

The two had Mr. Boone.

 

“We have Boone today, Dylan,” Sam muttered, “Are you up for the challenge?”

 

“What?”

 

Sam looked over to a flustered Dylan; he seemed to be eye-raping Sam’s abs, “Were you eye-raping me?”

 

“What?! No. I was just lost in thought.”

 

Sam wanted to tease Dylan a little (and get him hard again, mwahaha) by going up real close to Dylan and whispering, “Bet” in the sexiest way possible.

 

After seeing Dylan get hard again and blushing, Sam burst out with laughter, “Dude, you are so easy to make fun of.”

 

Dylan covered his boner, “Shut the fuck u--.”

 

His sentence was abruptly ended by Coach’s whistle, “We’re done here! You boys can go!”

 

Sam and Dylan nodded, and left the pool, entering the locker room. They quickly changed since their drive was literally about to start in 5 minutes and Boone would leave the moment someone was late.

 

After changing in 30 seconds and getting their stuff from the lockers, the two raced to the opposite side of the school to the parking lot where Boone was waiting, “You two, get your butts in the car!”

 

“Yes, sir!” the two shouted back, simultaneously.

 

Since the two already did all their driving, they only had to observe for an hour, in which Boone would drive, “Let’s go! You two have your books, right? You better!”

 

“Yes, sir!” the two shouted back again and pulled out their books and pencils.

 

Boone started to drive and would continuously glare at the two through the rear-view mirror to see if they were fooling around.

 

Sam glanced over to Dylan, seeing that he was still hard from the pool, which made Sam chuckle.

 

The freshman pulled out his phone secretly and froze time as quick as he could, hoping that Boone wouldn’t see. He kept the  _ Conscious Mode  _ on, Sam really just wanted to taste Dylan’s cum. Not just a drip; all of it.

 

Sam tucked his phone back into his pocket, and leaned over to Dylan’s crotch. He poked it with his nose before taking Dylan’s book, closing it before he made sure to bookmark the page with the pencil. Dylan’s crotch was now open to Sam’s pleasing, in which Sam was really, like  _ really  _ hard now.

 

Sam reeled back and latched onto Dylan’s shorts, quickly pulling it off; no time to waste. Dylan’s thick cock bobbed up and down as Sam grabbed onto it and started jerking Dylan off for a few minutes.

 

Eventually, Sam started to suck Dylan off in the best way he knew how. He started at the tip and slowly made his way down to the base as the pubic hair tickled Sam’s cheeks. He could feel Dylan’s dick throbbing with every suck and slurp, signaling Sam to go faster and faster.

 

Soon enough, Dylan came. A big load. Sam choked a little, a little surprised at Dylan’s milk but gained control as he swallowed all the cream. He recovered as he eyed the now-flaccid cock and gave it a little sucking before pulling Dylan’s shorts back up, putting the book back in his hands, and resumed time.

 

Sam saw Dylan trying to control his groans as he didn’t want Boone to get mad at him, as he tried his best to muffle his moans and sighs and got hard again. Sam smiled and pressed his finger down on Dylan’s bump as the car went on a ragged road, causing the two to bounce up and down in the car, which only made Dylan cum again, through his shorts onto Sam’s finger.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that, boys.” Boone apologized and looked back, “You guys good?”

 

The two nodded, pretending nothing had happened, and Boone nodded.

 

“What was that?” Dylan fiercely whispered to Sam.

 

“I didn’t do anything, I just teased you a little.”

 

Dylan punched Sam’s arm, “Screw you.”

 

Sam rubbed his arm and chuckled, “You’re welcome.”


	6. Surprise!

The two parted ways after the successful drive with Boone (in terms of education  _ and  _ cumming :D) and Sam wondered what he should do next. He thought of a lot of things, but none of them seemed good enough for him.

 

He walked into his house, facing an empty, dark living room, which was odd; Mom should be home now. He looked around and shrugged it off,  _ She must be sleeping or out shopping. _

 

Sam headed for the staircase until he saw the room light up and someone behind him hugged Sam with all his might, “What the fuck?”

 

“Hey, buddy!”

 

Sam recognized the chirpy voice, it was  _ Brian!,  _ “BRIAN?!”

 

“SAM!!”

 

Sam looked back to see a smiling Brian, and tackled him to the floor, “You scared me so good. I’ll get you back!”

 

Brian laughed, “It’s good to see you, man.”

 

Brian Park was Sam’s childhood friend, but he moved away in 6th grade so they barely saw each other. Brian was about Sam’s height, and was his best friend. The two always went places together, ate together, did everything together. Enough for people to start shipping the two. Brian was as ripped as Sam; abs, muscular biceps, etc.

 

Sam always had a crush on Brian (of course, that dwindled when he moved) but never got to see his cock. He always wondered how big or small it would be. Today would be the perfect day.

 

“Anyways, what are you doing here, bud?” Sam asked.

 

“I’m on summer break! I’m so lucky; my school ends one week before yours, haha.”

 

“Lucky bitch,” Sam pushed and the two laughed again.

 

“Sam?” Mom came out, “I see you’ve met Brian. Did you scare him good?”

 

“Mom! You didn’t tell me?” Sam glared.

 

“It was all Brian’s plan! Don’t blame me,” Mom laughed, “I’ll make dinner for you two, Brian is staying over tonight” and left.

 

“Let’s go!” Sam exclaimed and dragged Brian up the stairs to his room.

 

Brian never saw Sam’s new house, since he moved in 7th grade, “Dude, this is such a nice house.”

 

Sam chuckled and smiled, “Guess so.”

 

Brian smiled back and blushed, “Hurry up, your ass is so slow.”

 

Sam pretended to push Brian down the stairs, “Shut the fuck up.”

 

The two laughed as they entered Sam’s open room.

 

After eating dinner, the two were stuffed and tired from watching movies, catching up, laughing, playing games, laughing more, eating snacks, and soon enough it was 1 am.

 

“Go to sleep!” Mom yelled for the billionth time, getting annoyed.

 

“Yes, Mom!” Sam yelled back. He closed the door, “Come on, let’s get ready for bed.”

 

The two changed into their pajamas; a T-shirt and shorts for Sam, but Brian was only wearing his shorts, “What are you doing, showing off your abs like that.”

 

Brian laughed, “Don’t act like you’ve never showed off  _ your  _ abs,” and lifted Sam’s shirt up revealing his sharp abs.

 

Sam laughed back, “Whatever” and swatted Brian’s hand away.

 

The two brushed their teeth and showered (not together, duh, in turns) before getting into bed.

 

“Good night, Brian.” Sam whispered as he turned his back onto Brian.

 

Sam heard the bed creak as he felt Brian’s warm body cuddle against him as his arm wrapped around Sam’s torso (this was normal, since during every sleepover, one of the two would spoon the other).

 

Sam could feel his ass grinding against Brian’s cock as he adjusted to make himself comfortable, which only made Sam hard as he tried to stifle the moans trying to escape his mouth.

 

Sam waited for a minute for Brian to calm down and get comfortable before Sam took his phone from the night table and froze time. He left it on  _ Conscious Mode, I wanna taste Brian’s juice. _

 

Sam placed his phone back on the table and turned his body facing Brian, eyes closed. He looked the sleeping boy up and down, eyeing his ripped abs, arms, and legs. Brian was fucking hot like this.

 

Sam glared at Brian’s crotch; the bulge was very visible through his tight shorts. Sam smiled as he pulled Brian’s pajamas down, revealing a healthy, uncut, soft 3.5-inch cock, a tad bit bigger than Sam.

 

There wasn’t that much hair around the dick, but there was a little. Sam started to suck on the soft cock, making it hard in mere seconds at 6 inches. Sam sucked harder and faster and Brian quickly came into Sam. He never felt this much pleasure as the others gave him; Brian was a long time cumming :).

 

Sam smiled as he swallowed the thick juice and pulled Brian’s pajamas back up, returned to his original position, making sure to wrap Brian’s arm back around his torso and resumed time.

 

He immediately felt Brian tense as his arm went rigid as he pulled Sam closer to Brian’s own body. Brian cried out not too loud so that Mom wouldn’t hear them, but enough for Sam to get hard.

 

He could feel Brian getting hard again, “What’s wrong, Brian?”

 

Brian was short of breath, “I’m sorry, I need this, Sam.”

 

Sam felt Brian pull his shorts down and lift his shirt up, “What are you doing Bria--oh my god…”

 

He felt Brian’s cock enter Sam, surprisingly, as the two started moaning quietly, “Don’t stop, Brian...it feels so good.”

 

Brian nodded and slapped his dick into Sam’s hole faster and faster as the moans got more desperate and louder by every slap.

 

Sam gasped as he felt Brian’s hand wrap around Sam’s thick, hard bulge, and started to jerk Sam off, in rhythm with Brian’s slaps.

 

Sam never felt this amount of pleasure: to be fucked and jerked off at the same time, it wasn’t something Sam could ever let go of.

 

“Sam,” Brian whispered into Sam’s ear, “I’m about to cum.”

 

Sam was breathing heavily, “Same. Cum at the same time?”

 

Brian nodded, “1, 2, 3!”

 

The two shot their loads simultaneously; Brian came into Sam’s hole as Sam shot onto the bed sheets (of course, the two were moaning like weirdos at this point).

 

The freshmen recovered and Sam turned to face Brian; they were both red and short of breath. Another surprise was that Brian took Sam and kissed him. They  _ made out _ .

 

Sam reeled back and asked, “Does this mean we’re dating?”

 

Brian hesitated, “I mean, if you want to.”

 

Sam thought about it for a while. He wanted to date Brian, fuck yeah, but he also wanted to stop time and fuck others, which would mean he would be cheating on Brian. He decided to wait for a while, “I don’t want to date anyone right now… I mean I like you. But not now.”

 

Brian nodded, “Thank God you said that. I want that too.”

 

The two chuckled and Brian pecked Sam’s nose, “For real this time, good night.”


	7. Sizzling on the Sauna Floor

“Bye, Brian!”

 

After waving good-bye to Brian and shedding a few tears, Sam and his mom went back into the house, silent. “I’m going to the sports club, Mom.”

 

Mom nodded as Sam changed into his gym shorts, grabbed his water bottle, keys, gym card, phone, and headphones, and left the house. Whenever something bad happened, Sam always went to the gym to sweat it off. Exercising for some reason was always relaxing to Sam; it cleared his mind.

 

The gym was really close to Sam’s house (which was convenient), it only took 5 minutes to walk there.

 

Sam walked into the air-conditioned, clean lobby and scanned his card before entering the lockers. He didn’t need to change and didn’t dare to glance at others who  _ were  _ changing -- he didn’t want to get hard. He opened his own personal locker, grabbed a towel he left yesterday (it was clean, don’t worry), and went to the gym.

 

He first went on the treadmill, running for about 30 minutes before going on the elliptical for another 30. After his brief one-hour session ended, he saw his friend Taketo.

 

“Hey, Taketo!” Sam shouted for the freshman.

 

Taketo looked back and smiled, “Hey, Sam! What’s up?”

 

Sam shrugged, “Nothing. Finished your workout?”

  
“Yep! I was about to take a shower.”

 

“Let’s go to the sauna. Showers feel much better after sauna time.”

 

Taketo chuckled, “Okay, fine.”

 

Sam wrapped his arm around Taketo and the two went for the sauna. Sam got used to the sauna; he went there after every workout session for 15 minutes (too long would NOT be good). Showers after sauna sessions felt REALLY good. Sam couldn’t explain it; it was just a given fact.

 

The two went to the sauna, empty.  _ Perfect _ .

 

Sam had his phone because it got a little boring in the sauna sometimes, which gave him an excuse to freeze time. The two were naked, aside from towels covering their crotches. It got really hot in there, clothes were not an option.

 

“So how’s your day going, Sam? I don’t see you on Tuesdays.”

 

Sam chuckled, “I know, I was just stressed from life. Had to clear my mind here.”

 

Taketo nodded, “Exercising definitely clears your mind.”

 

The two fell silent as Sam took out his phone and froze time. He left  _ Conscious Mode  _ on -- he didn’t want to embarrass Taketo.

 

One thing he noticed was that the temperature just dropped to “normal” conditions instead of the hot, sticky setting the room was in. Sam shrugged, it was better like this.

 

He looked over to Taketo and smiled. He could freely look at Taketo’s bare torso and legs without getting weird glances. He saw the slight bump in Taketo’s towel and softly fingered it. Sam took the part of the towel where it was tied so that it wouldn’t fall down and untied it. He unraveled the towel across the wooden floor of the sauna to reveal a soft 4.5-inch cock. It wasn’t that buried with hair, but enough that it was noticeable.

 

Sam got hard; just seeing Taketo there, naked, vulnerable, unable to do anything; it just riled Sam up. He slowly aimed his head towards Taketo’s lips before slowly kissing him. Then he went down to Taketo’s neck, giving him a  _ slight  _ hickey. He went down to Taketo’s nipples, licking and sucking them one by one. He soon went down to the precious item -- the cock.

 

Taketo surprisingly wasn’t hard; maybe he was but then it went back down; so Sam needed to fix that. He started by jerking Taketo up and down, which definitely made him hard. Sam smiled then lowered his head onto the  _ cock _ ’s head, sucking the tip before engulfing the entire mass.

 

Sam groaned as the now-hard 6.5-inch cock went to the back of his throat. He was only getting used to the size when Taketo shot his big, milky load into Sam’s mouth. Sam choked a little, since it was practically shot right down his throat, but he got control and swallowed the whole drink.

 

Sam reeled back and smiled. He jerked Taketo off again until he got hard and tied the towel back over to cover the hard-on.

 

Sam chuckled and resumed time, hearing a moan from Taketo’s direction. He looked over and saw Taketo’s torso tensing back and forth as he saw him blushing very hard. He looked down and saw Taketo’s boner outline through the towel, making a small, wet spot, presumably pre-cum.

 

“Taketo, you good?”

 

Taketo looked over, “I’m so hard right now,”

 

Sam looked down, seeing that the small spot was now a large patch, “I can’t cum, Sam.”

 

Sam was flustered, “What do you want me to do?”

 

Taketo grabbed Sam’s arm, “I don’t know, just jerk me off, please.”

 

Sam nodded slowly, “Um. Okay, then.”

 

Sam unraveled Taketo’s towel, revealing the hard-on Sam saw a few seconds ago and started to jerk it. Slowly at first, but he increased the pace every second.

 

It took a mere 30 seconds for Taketo to cum, splattering the white liquid across the sauna floor, sizzling then evaporating into the air, “Thanks, Sam. Let’s not talk about any of this, shall we?”

 

Sam nodded, “It’s cool.”


	8. Summer School Part 1: The Track

Wildfire had only one required class from all 349 classes they offered. It was physical education, or just Gym. Most students just summer schooled this class, it wasn’t really something they wanted to put in their year-long schedule. And Sam was going to do that -- 1 year of gym crammed into 2 weeks.

 

Sam tried to find out who else would be in his class: Danny, Dylan, Taketo, and Joongi.

 

Joongi Kim was also a freshman at Wildfire (of course, going to sophomore) and had Sam’s physique. He was really tan, smooth hair, always wore sandals (for some odd reason, hm), and smOOth skin. Like, really smooth. He had abs, definitely, and a little body hair.

 

Sam definitely dreaded summer school -- it got really annoying especially when all you wanna do during the summer is sleep and do absolutely nothing. But, this year was a twist; he got to play with anyone he wanted to play with ever since he got his new  _ amazing  _ power.

 

On the first day of summer school, Sam went into Classroom 349. Gym was split into two parts -- the actual Physical Education and Health. In health, well, you learned about all the stuff you needed to learn about the adult life. He got there pretty early, 10 minutes early, so he had to do something to pass the time.

 

Sam looked around -- he didn’t see anyone he knew, so he looked around for anyone cute to play with. Then, like it was on cue, Danny came in, “Hey, Sam!”

 

“Hey, Danny! Ready for 2 weeks of this shit?”

 

Danny chuckled, “Bet.”

 

“Who the hell says ‘bet’ now? Get with it,”

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

Sam laughed, “Anyway, how’s your day going?”

 

“Dude, terrible. I woke up so late…”

 

His voice drifted off into space as Sam lowered his eyes onto Danny’s crotch area. Danny, of course, was wearing the same skinny jeans as always, and the way he sat down made a very large bump. It could just be his jeans or a  _ boner. _

 

Sam decided to find out for himself and pulled out his phone while pretending to listen to Danny rant about his  _ awful  _ day and paused time. He looked up, seeing a Danny frozen in the middle of his sentence. Sam chuckled and rubbed Danny’s cheek, it was smooth and ragged at the same time (acne’s a bitch).

 

Sam lowered his hands down to Danny’s jeans, running his palms over the insane bump the jeans made, and unzipped the pair of jeans. He then unbuttoned and slid down the jeans to the ground, revealing a pair of tight white boxers, clearly showing the insane erection Danny was putting on show for Sam.

 

Sam smiled and decided to mess with Danny a little more. He pulled his phone back out and turned on  _ Unconscious Mode _ this time, he couldn’t wait to see Danny’s reaction when he just cums out of nowhere.

 

Sam pulled down Danny’s boxers and the thick cock came out, excited, and bobbed up and down before coming to a complete stop, pointing to the sky. Sam slurped his lips slowly and went down to suck the huge dick. He went up and down from the head to the balls. Sam soaked in every single nanosecond he was licking Danny’s shaft; the feeling was incredible. Sure, it would’ve been better if Danny was moaning and pushing Sam’s head down even further, but this would suffice for now.

 

It went on like this until Sam’s mouth and neck got tired from licking and sucking, he reeled back and slid up the boxers back on, making sure that the erection was still pointing to the sky. He jerked it off through the slick fabric for a few seconds before pulling the skinny, tight jeans back up, making sure to button and zip the jeans as well.

 

He pulled his phone back up and resumed time.

 

Danny was still going on with his sentence until he stopped and softly moaned, looking down to see the wet patch in his jeans, “Shit…what the fuck?”

 

Sam looked down as well, pretending that nothing had happened, “Dude, did you piss your pants?”

 

Danny shook his head, “No, I think I just came…”

 

Sam frowned, “Um, that’s not how it works…”

 

Danny shrugged, “I’ll go to the bathroom, save my seat for me!” and burst out of the room, hand covering his crotch.

 

Sam shouted back, “Yeah!” and smiled.

 

He looked back down to his phone before looking up once again, “Hey, Sam!”

 

It was Joongi, “What’s up, Joongi! Haven’t seen you in weeks.”

 

“That’s your fault, you keep bailing on me, man.”

 

Sam chuckled, “Hey, things change last minute.”

 

Joongi frowned, “Sure, buddy.”

 

“ALL PHYSICAL EDUCATION STUDENTS REPORT TO THE TRACK IMMEDIATELY.” the loudspeaker reported.

 

Sam and Joongi shrugged, “Let’s go!”

 

The two raced to the track, with Joongi the only one short of breath; after all Sam was pretty fit, “How the fuck are you not tired?”

 

“Ha,” Sam laughed, “don’t be jealous that I’m healthy and you’re not.”

 

Joongi pushed Sam, “Shut the fuck up.”

 

Sam smiled and was about to say something when he was cut off by the teacher, “OKAY! I want 2 miles right now! That means EIGHT laps, you got that? EIGHT?! GO GO GO!”

 

The class hesitated, “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR?! I DON’T HAVE ALL DAY!”

 

That motivated the class to run. Sam and Joongi were leading (as always), enough that when they were on the third lap, the rest of the class was still on the first, “Hey, let’s jog for a bit. I’m feeling a lil’ bad for the rest of the class.”

 

Joongi chuckled, “‘Kay.”

 

The two slowed down to a slower pace, enough for Sam to work out Joongi’s size, since all he was wearing down below was no underwear and loose gym shorts. It looked pretty big, but Sam still couldn’t really match out the outline. This was a perfect chance to freeze time.

 

Sam pulled out his phone quickly in hopes of not getting caught by Coach and froze time. He looked to his left and saw a frozen Joongi in a running position. He smiled and walked in front of Joongi, soaking in the moment. He first took Joongi’s shirt off revealing Joongi’s sharp abs and torso. Sure, Sam has seen them before but he always wanted to touch them, run his hands up and down the physique, but he never could. Now he actually could.

 

He rubbed his hands on the abs and hard nipples (for some reason?), enjoying every single feeling of soft skin against his fingers. He smiled and kneeled down on the rubber track, grabbing the shorts and pulling them back, trying to find an outline. There it was. Joongi’s cock made a clear bump when his shorts were pulled back, and it made Sam hard. He pulled out his phone and put it on  _ Conscious Mode _ ; he wanted to see Joongi get hard and cum.

 

He latched on Joongi’s gym shorts and pulled them down slowly, first revealing the small patch of pubic hair, then going on to the dick. Joongi’s dick was 4 inches soft, which was pretty big. It was  _ thick _ and uncut, Sam wasn’t sure he could fit it all in his mouth when grown to its full potential.

 

Sam started licking the head, figuring out the taste: it was pretty salty, maybe because of all the sweat from running. The dick was now semi, it was slowly rising, then it grew to its full mass of 5.5 inches, pointing right towards Sam’s face. Sam was getting real hard, just like Joongi.

 

Sam raised his hand and grasped Joongi’s hard-on, slowly jerking it up and down. Pre-cum was already leaking out from the tip and Sam chuckled, “Might as well suck it off.”

 

Sam licked his lips and engulfed the whole cock into his mouth, choking a bit on the massive size but got used to it after a few sucks and slurps. After only a few seconds, Joongi came into Sam’s lips, “Dude, what the fuck? So fast.”

 

Sam slid Joongi’s shirt and shorts back onto his body and resumed time. He kept running like he was before he paused time and saw Joongi blushing really hard and cry out, “UGH!”

 

Sam looked back, “You good? What, is my pace too fast for you?”

 

Joongi gasped for air, “Nah, man. Stomach hurts.”

 

Sam frowned, “Damn, you need to stop for a bit?”

 

Joongi shook his head, “I’m good. Let’s keep going.”


	9. Summer School Part 2: The Lunch Table

After two hours of more exercising, it was lunch time. Sam wasn’t really starving from Joongi’s load but could use some actual food his mom packed. Mom always made the best meals, so Sam was looking forward to lunch.

 

Sam sat down with Danny, Dylan, Taketo, and Joongi and introduced Joongi to the rest of the table. The boys seemed to like Joongi, so that was a plus. They fooled around and mocked others by playing  _ Cards Against Humanity _ , but it got boring after a while.

 

“Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom.” Taketo announced.

 

“I’ll go with you, I gotta go too.” Sam replied, and the two went to the bathroom.

 

“So, are there any girls you like, Taketo?”

 

Taketo blushed, “Nah, no one in this school is my type.”

 

Sam was suspicious, “Then why’re you blushing?”

 

Taketo blushed even more, “No reason. Must be the food I ate.”

 

Sam nodded, unconvinced, “Sure, bud.”

 

The two lined up next to each other at the urinals since it was jam-packed, someone really had to get bigger bathrooms for the school.

 

Sam decided to play with Taketo a little more so he took out his phone and pretended to watch a video when he was actually freezing time. He finished his business then went to the frozen Taketo and pulled down his shorts, revealing a bare, plump ass.

 

Sam smiled, kneeled down, and buried his face into the cheeks, licking Taketo’s hole as Sam got harder and harder every second. He reeled back for air and started to put in his finger into the wet hole, slowly but surely. After a few seconds, he put in his second and third, and after widening Taketo’s hole, he took them out, showing Sam his awesome work.

 

He looked for Taketo’s dick which was rock hard, leaving pre-cum. Sam smiled and stood back up and put his own hard cock into Taketo’s expanded, wet hole. He slapped slowly at first when Taketo’s hole got tighter and tighter, practically grasping at Sam’s dick, which was a feeling he couldn’t ever forget.

 

Sam slapped harder and harder into Taketo’s ass until they both came; Sam into Taketo and Taketo onto the urinal. Sam gasped for air and sighed, he took his now-soft member out of Taketo and pulled both shorts back up. He went back to his position next to Taketo and resumed time once again.

 

There wasn’t any change for the first few seconds until he looked right when he saw Taketo blushing hard, eyes half-closed and tongue licking his lips, “What’s wrong, Taketo? Feeling sick?” Sam worriedly lied as he put his hand on Taketo’s forehead.

 

That only made Taketo blush even harder and swatted Sam’s hand away, “I’m good…”

 

Sam shrugged, “Okay, dude.”

 

The two finished their business and went back to the lunch table, “Hey, Taketo. You look really red, did you bang your girl in there?” Dylan called out.

 

The cafeteria burst with laughter as Taketo ran at Dylan, mockingly punching him, “Shut the fuck up.”

 

The cafeteria calmed down after a minute or two and the table continued to eat their lunches, when Sam came up with another evil plan. He took out his phone and froze time, looking up to see Danny, Dylan, Taketo, and Joongi all frozen, eating their lunches.

 

Sam smiled and went under the table (sure, maybe he hit his head, but that’s beside the point), seeing all the glorious legs and crotches (except Danny, he was wearing his usual jeans). It seemed that Taketo had a boner and he was trying to cover it with his phone, which really didn’t work since his hard-on was huge.

 

This was something Sam could only dream about: just feasting on crotches and bare legs, something that no one could ever do except Sam. He started with Danny on the left with his jeans. He unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled down his jeans and boxers, revealing a soft 5-inch member. He next went to Dylan with his regular shorts and pulled them down revealing his underwear, which clearly marked the cock outline. He pulled it down, revealing a soft 3.5-inch dick. He then went to Taketo with his gym shorts (with no underwear) and pulled it down, causing his 6.5-inch hard-on to bob up and down before coming to a stop. He finally went to Joongi and pulled down his new pair of shorts, revealing his 4-inch soft cock. He sat down for a bit and looked around, feasting on the endless serving of meat.

 

Before doing anything, he turned on  _ Unconscious Mode _ , he wanted all of the boys to cum at once. He first went to Danny and started sucking him off, Danny was really  _ really  _ big. 5 inches soft is an incredible feat so Sam was savoring every moment, every feeling, every taste he was getting. After a good amount of sucking, he went to Dylan and his cute dick. He sucked it for a while, making sure that he was doing enough for them to cum the moment he resumed time. He then went to Taketo who was already hard with a massive 6.5 inches. Sam choked a little but was used to it by now so he quickly adjusted to the cock and made sure he got every little bit of Taketo’s shaft in his mouth. He finally went to Joongi and licked the head first, slowly going down to the full 4-inch mass, and reeled back, tired from all the sucking he just went through.

 

Sam nodded with approval and went back above the table (hitting his head once again) and made sure to get ready of what he was about to do. He resumed time and saw the boys stop in their tracks as they all groaned at once. Sam quickly stopped time once again, and went back under the table.

 

He saw all the boys hard: Danny with his 7.5-inch cock, Dylan with his 6-inch cock, Taketo with his 6.5-inch cock, and Joongi with his 5.5-inch cock. Danny’s size still impressed Sam, the fact that his cock was bigger than Sam’s iPhone XS Max was crazy, but Sam was  _ not  _ complaining.

 

Sam saw the cum leaking from every cock, Danny more than others which made sense. He savored in this moment and took a quick pic with his phone before taking the boys’ shorts and jeans and put them back on -- he wasn’t  _ that  _ mean.

 

He went back up and saw the boys’ faces which were drained with pleasure. He laughed and made sure before he resumed time that he would try to blend in with the boys, or else the others would accuse him for some reason.

 

Sam nodded and resumed time, which continued the moans and groans the boys were giving and Sam made sure to do the same, “Did you guys feel that?” Sam (lied) asked.

 

The boys nodded, “That was fucking weird,” Danny replied.

 

Sam shrugged, “Whatever.” and smiled secretly.


	10. Orchestra Camp Part 1: Cabin Adventures

After the two weeks of getting yelled at by Coach and learning about weird stuff in health, Sam had to go to orchestra camp. You might think that you would learn and practice music, that’s the last thing you would do in orchestra camp. The purpose of OC was just to meet the incoming freshman who were gonna take orchestra and to just have a good time.

 

This year’s OC was at Turchluent Wildlife Camp (don’t ask about the name, no one knows why it’s called that) for 3 days and 2 nights, starting on Monday morning and ending on Wednesday afternoon. Sam was actually looking forward to OC; he had fun last year. His new phone app would be a bonus :).

 

Sam was going to room with William, Danny, and Ryan. Ryan Hiew was another soon-to-be sophomore at Wildfire and was Sam’s newest friends; they weren’t that close but OC was the perfect opportunity to  _ get _ close.

  
Ryan was really cute; he had baby cheeks and just a cute face overall. He had a fit physique, strong arms and legs. He was about the same height as Sam and was very nice. He was very selfless and caring, more like a boyfriend type. Sam never got to see Ryan’s torso which he  _ really  _ wanted to see, this was the perfect time!

 

Sam saw Ryan’s boner once. Well, not the actual dick but through his pants. One night the two went to an end-of-year orchestra banquet where Ryan’s hard-on showed clearly through the tight suit he was wearing. Sam was always teasing Ryan about that memory ever since.

 

The first day of camp started at 7 am, way too early for anyone to get up. It was  _ summer _ . But Sam was used to it since summer school started at 5:30 am, so he could wake up easily.

 

Sam woke up 5:30 am sharp, got ready and packed his bag. He ate a b _ ig  _ breakfast (thanks Mom) and went in the car to drive to the camp. He got at the camp 30 minutes early so there wasn’t really anyone there except for the teachers.

 

“Hello, Mr. Malone!” Sam shouted to the orchestra teacher waiting at the front.

 

“Hello, Sam. You’re pretty early.”

 

Sam chuckled, “I’m always early.”

 

Mr. Malone was the  _ best _ teacher ever. Sam liked the dude, he told really funny jokes and stories in class, he made fun of students in class, and orchestra just lightened up Sam’s mood every single day.

 

“Well, you’re the 2nd person here; Ryan’s here as well.”

 

Sam nodded, “Cool! I’ll see myself to my cabin?”

 

Mr. Malone nodded back, “Get settled and unpack before 8 am because we’re having orientation!”

 

Sam called, “Okay!”

 

Sam knew his way around; he did go here last summer for some church camp so he easily made his way to the cabins without getting lost. The cabins were scattered about instead of some circle or semicircle which would’ve been much better.

 

Sam was in Cabin 9, so he went to the signs that said “Cabins 5-10” and looked for the number 9. Sure enough, he saw the big number nine flashing on top of the cabin and Ryan waiting in front on his phone, bored.

 

“Hey, Ryan!”

 

Ryan looked up and sighed a breath of relief, “Thank God you’re here, I was getting so bored.”

 

Sam smiled, “Why aren’t you inside?”

 

“I don’t know how to get in.”

 

Sam frowned, “What?”

 

“It’s locked, I think.”

 

Sam went up to the door and easily opened the door, “Dude. How dumb can someone be?”

 

Ryan laughed, “I knew that, duh!” (sarcastically)

 

Sam shook his head at Ryan as the two went in the cabin, “I call top bed!”

 

Ryan replied, “I mean, there are two so you don’t really have to call it.”

 

Sam shrugged, “It’s fun this way. Don’t ruin the fun!”

 

Ryan narrowed his eyes, “What fun?”

 

Sam scoffed, “Whatever, man. Unpack; orientation is at 8.”

 

“‘Kay.”

 

Sam went in the bathroom; he actually needed to do his business. After doing said business, he pulled out his phone and froze time. He turned on  _ Conscious Mode _ \-- he definitely wanted to see Ryan hard and cum into his mouth.

 

Sam came out of the bathroom and saw a frozen Ryan on his bed. His eyes were closed, possibly napping. Ryan’s T-shirt of Imagine Dragons was slightly exposing his slick torso,  _ Let’s help him with that. _

 

Sam slowly lifted up the T-shirt and slid it off Ryan’s head as he stepped back to soak in the entirety of his torso. Ryan  _ def _ initely had abs, probably more ripped than Sam. Ryan’s nipples were cute and hard, probably because of the air conditioning in the room.

 

Sam came into Ryan’s chest and started sucking the hard nipples, one by one. Sam could feel himself getting harder and harder every suck and lick until he stopped and looked down. Ryan’s position enabled Sam to see the clear outline his cock was making through his gym shorts.

 

Smiling, Sam grasped onto Ryan’s shorts and pulled them down in one quick, swift motion, uncovering Ryan’s soft 5-inch dick, just as big as Danny, “Damn, and I thought one big dick was enough for me.”

 

Sam pulled the shorts completely off and went back to see the now-naked Ryan. He got  _ really _ horny (as if he wasn’t already), just seeing Ryan there, eyes closed, completely naked with Sam being able to do anything he wanted to Ryan’s body.

 

He nodded and went into Ryan’s member, licking the tip and balls before making it hard almost instantaneously. The member grew to its full length of 7.5 inches, just like Danny, which gave Sam another idea he would use later when Danny came.

 

Sam swatted that idea aside. Right now, the main focus was Ryan’s hard-on. Sam had to get rid of that, smirking. He first went into the head, making sure pre-cum was leaking before engulfing the whole entire dick. He choked a little, since he definitely wasn’t used to the size, but after a few sucks got used to it and sucked faster and faster.

 

But Sam didn’t want Ryan to cum just yet. After a minute or two, he let the cock out of the mouth, seeing the dick throb like it was angry at Sam for not sucking it off more.

 

Sam smirked and took off his own pants, revealing his own hard member. He positioned it steady towards Ryan’s bare hole and slowly entered. The feeling took over Sam’s entire body as he subconsciously went in and out, like his body was doing the work for him. As Ryan got tighter and tighter and as Sam got harder and harder, he finally came into Ryan, moaning and groaning until the last drips of cum went into Ryan.

 

Sam recovered from the sudden release as he looked up, disappointed but surprised that Ryan still didn’t cum yet. He smiled as he took out his phone from his pants on the floor and turned on  _ Unconscious Mode _ . Sam pulled his pants back up (making sure his cock was dry) and put his phone back into his pocket before jacking Ryan off for about a minute. Sam nodded of approval and went back into the bathroom, making sure he could open it easily so he could see Ryan cum the moment he opened the door.

 

Sam nodded and resumed time as he opened the door at the same time and looked up to see a shaking Ryan, “Ryan, you good?’

 

Ryan looked up, naked (Sam intentionally didn’t redress Ryan) and confused as he moaned, “I don’t know, my dick--”

 

Ryan came. A whole lot, in fact. His cock shook as it squirted out cum onto Ryan’s face, torso, even the wall behind him, “Wow, um, were you jacking off while I was in the bathroom?”

 

Ryan shook his head, still hard, “No, man. Ugh, why the fuck am I still hard?”

 

Sam tilted his head, “Hm. Didn’t you literally just cum?”

 

Ryan shrugged as he started to jerk off, “You don’t mind, do you?”

 

“Nah, do your stuff. I’mma unpack.”

 

Ryan nodded as he came a second time, only 10 seconds after he started jerking off, “Ugh…”

 

“Wow, that fast, huh?”

 

Ryan gasped for air as his cock went back down, “That’s weird, why am I naked?”

 

Sam shrugged, “Maybe your cock was just earning for release and it tricked your brain into redressing without you knowing.”

 

Ryan rolled his eyes, “Shut up. I need to clean up.” and went in the bathroom.

 

Sam flopped down onto his bed and closed his eyes, hard from what he just saw, “I hope someone does the same to me.”


	11. Orchestra Camp Part 2: Orientation

After that “episode” came orientation. Orientation wasn’t that bad, to be honest, you got to see all your past friends and this time Sam was leading the whole orientation, which was really exciting. The leader was hand-picked by Mr. Malone every single year, so this was a really big privilege.

 

The leader was in charge of choosing the management team, decorations, slideshow, schedule, just everything. Sure, people called Mr. Malone lazy for just shoving all the work to a student, but Sam didn’t care; he enjoyed doing stuff like this.

 

The orientation would start in 5 minutes, and Sam could feel the nerves getting to him. After all, there were more than two thousand kids waiting for him. Sure he presented speeches in front of people before, but never to this many people at once.

 

“Good morning, Sam.”

 

Sam turned back to see Mr. Malone, “Hello, Mr. Malone.”

 

“Nerves getting to you?”

 

Sam nodded, “Oh, yeah.”

 

Mr. Malone chuckled, “You’ll be fine, Sam. You always do good.”

 

Sam smiled, “Thank you, Mr. Malone.”

 

“Good luck, Sam. This is your cue.”

 

Sam looked to see Calvin, one of his team members waving his hand towards him, signaling his time to go out. Sam nodded and walked up the stairs to the stage. A roar of applause came from the students, slightly shocking Sam, but he gained control and walked to the middle of the stage.

 

“Good morning, Orchestra Class of 2019!”

 

“Good morning, Sam!” the crowd erupted back.

 

Sam smiled, “Welcome to Orchestra Camp 2019. I know it’s pretty early and I bet some of you are sleeping right now, but that’s not the point. I would like to announce today’s schedule!”

 

The crowd gave another round of applause.

 

“After today’s orientation, we will go to our separated orchestra classes - Classic, Concert, Symphony I, Symphony II, Philharmonic I, Philharmonic II, and Philharmonic III. If you don’t know your class or forgot, don’t worry! Just go to me, Mr. Malone, or any teacher for your class.”

 

After ten more minutes of basic information, Sam turned it over to Mr. Malone who whispered, “Outstanding job, Sam.”

 

Sam nodded as he exited the stage and took out his earpiece, plopping down on the floor.

 

“That was nice, dude.”

 

Sam looked over to see Calvin, handing him a bottle of water, “Thanks.”

 

Sam grabbed the bottle of water, drinking the entire thing in less than 10 seconds, “Jesus Christ, was it that nerve wracking?” Calvin asked as he sat down next to Sam.

 

Sam drank the last of the water and nodded, “Dude, 2,000 people is a lot of people. You mess up one thing, your life is literally ruined.”

 

Calvin chuckled, “Yeah, that does make sense.”

 

Calvin Lee was Sam’s right-hand man; reliable and trustworthy. You could definitely count on him for anything, as long as Calvin liked you, that is. He was pretty cute and skinny. They weren’t that close but Sam would always sneak in a little eye-rapes every time he saw him.

 

Sam pulled out his phone, seeing a lot of texts and Tweets saying “Good job!” but Sam didn’t care about them. He went straight to the Freeze Time app and froze time. He felt the world stop as he looked over to Calvin, frozen in time, looking straight ahead. Sam smiled as he started to kiss Calvin, rubbing his chest through his black T-shirt with his hand.

 

Sam slowly made his way down to Calvin’s neck, leaving a small hickey, “This shirt must be uncomfortable, eh?”

 

Without any response from Calvin, Sam took off Calvin’s T-shirt, revealing a bare stomach and chest, nipples hard. Sam smiled and attacked the hard nipples, licking and flicking them with his tongue.

 

Sam then went on to Calvin’s black pants and pressed them against Calvin’s thighs, trying to find the outline of his cock. Since the setting was still on  _ Unconscious Mode _ , Calvin wasn’t hard so Sam switched the setting to  _ Conscious Mode  _ on his phone, causing Calvin to get semi-hard instantly.

 

Grinning, Sam slid the black pants off, revealing a pair of black boxer briefs, clearly outlining the shape of hard Calvin. But Sam wanted to see Calvin soft, so he waited around for a bit, playing games waiting for the soldier to go back to sleep, and eventually it did.

 

Sam smirked and slid off the boxer briefs, exposing the 4.5-inch soft cock. Sam’s eyes widened, impressed. He never thought Calvin had a big dick since he never saw it poke out of any shorts or loose pants he wore.

 

Sam nodded and started to stroke the member up and down before growing to its full extent of 6.5 inches, leaking pre-cum at the tip. He lowered his mouth to the cock and started sucking the dick, up and down. It wasn’t long before Calvin suddenly came into Sam’s mouth without warning, causing Sam to flinch but swallowed right away.

 

He reeled back, still in the process of swallowing all the thick liquid before pulling Calvin’s briefs and pants back up and resuming time, “What the fuck?”

 

Sam looked over and saw a red Calvin, panting, “What’s wrong, Calvin? Butterflies in your stomach?”

 

Calvin shook his head, “I don’t know, I just had a really weird feeling in my body. Whatever.”

 

Sam nodded, “Cool.”


	12. Orchestra Camp Part 3: White Forest Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoof! This has been probably the most fun chapter to write. It has a LOT more action compared to the other chapters, so hope you enjoy ^^.

Once the orientation ended and every class met, everyone went to the forest for games. You could opt out if you wanted to, but everyone would encourage you to play; the games Sam planned were actually fun. Sam was pretty tired from (sucking Calvin off) planning and other stuff so he let Mr. Malone and the other teachers coordinate the game.

 

He snuck out to the forest since he loved nature. Sam always liked to go in peaceful areas since it took him away from all the stressful things he had to do everyday in the world. After closing his eyes and listening to the bird songs, he heard rustling to his left.

 

Sam opened his eyes, seeing Danny and Ryan, looking very suspicious in the way they were walking. Sam hid behind a large tree with a peep hole big enough to see through said tree without being caught and tried to listen to what the two boys were talking about.

 

“Hey, no peeking, all right?” Danny whispered.

 

Ryan chuckled, “Yeah, yeah.”

 

The two pressed their backs together and faced opposite ways as they took out their 5-inch soft cocks and started peeing. Sam sighed a breath of relief; he thought they were gonna fuck or something. Not that it was anything bad, but still. He didn’t want to technically cheat with one on the other.

 

He took out his phone, making sure to make absolutely no sound before quickly freezing time and was free to stand up and walk around. Sam thought the urine would just stay mid-air but it just fell to the ground, which wasn’t that weird but whatever, “Why the fuck are you guys peeing here instead of in the bathrooms or something? Weirdos.”

 

Sam wasn’t complaining; he could play with these soft cocks as much as he wanted to. The time’s setting was on  _ Conscious Mode _ and he remembered a plan he came up with earlier. Sam turned the boys around so that they (and their dicks) were facing each other. He then positioned their backs so both of them were standing upright and put their arms behind them.

 

Now  _ this  _ was a sight to see. Danny and Ryan with their massive 5-inch dicks (soFT!) just hanging there. Hands back, and just standing there was something to take in for Sam. Sure, he’s done a lot of horny and perverted stuff, but this definitely raised the bar.

 

Sam started to strip both of the boys starting with Danny’s T-shirt, displaying his bare torso. He went to Ryan and took off his T-shirt, revealing his ripped abs. Sam smiled and played with both of the boys’ nipples, looking down to see both dicks twitching.

 

Sam retreated since he wanted to suck on the soft dicks so he went down to the pants. Danny was surprisingly wearing shorts so Sam easily slid them down to the ground. He had some trouble getting it to the side since Danny’s legs were pretty hard to move, but it was fine. He then went back to Ryan and took off his shorts; yet again going through the same, annoying routine of lifting his legs and sliding the shorts off aside.

 

Sam stepped back and looked at the now almost-naked boys. He kneeled down, taking off both the boys’ boxer briefs at once, causing the members to wobble back and forth. Sam grinned and started to suck Danny while jerking Ryan off; Danny on his left and Ryan on his right. Danny got hard pretty fast after a few sucks, but Ryan didn’t necessarily harden. Sam moved on to Ryan’s still-soft, semi-hard cock and sucked it quickly before making it hard almost immediately.

 

Sam smiled and moved both boys closer together so that their dicks were touching, their 7.5-inch hard cocks almost identical: both uncut, both leaking pre-cum and throbbing. He positioned Danny and Ryan even closer so their cocks were pointing to the sky or practically Saturn at this size.

 

Sam squatted down and started sucking down on both dicks at once; which was pretty hard to be honest. He kept choking on the sizes and his mouth started to hurt pretty early since the thickness of both members were too big for Sam’s small mouth.

 

He eventually got used to the size and easily went half-way in, unable to go any further. Sam shrugged and reached in his backpack for the  _ Remote Control Vibrating Fleshlight - Size XXL _ (don’t ask any questions, just go with the flow). He got the rubber fleshlight from the box and slid it onto the boys’ hard-ons; it fit perfectly. It said on the description that it was impossible to remove when vibrating, so it better be right.

 

He went back behind the tree with the peep hole and resumed time right before turning on the vibration option on the fleshlight. He immediately heard moans and a vibration sound, “Dude, what the fuck?”

 

He looked and saw Ryan and Danny struggling to take off the fleshlight as they frequently moaned and leaned their heads back and groaned in pleasure, “Danny, take this f-fucking thing o-off before we b-both cum.” Ryan said, hands and legs shaking.

 

Then, something shocking happened. Ryan fell over, and since the fleshlight wouldn’t budge, Danny fell along with him -- on top of him. Now  _ this  _ definitely set the bar. Seeing a naked Danny on top of a naked Ryan, both about to cum, fleshlight vibrating the hell out of them, wow. Sam couldn’t help but snap a pic or two during the action.

 

“Fuck, Ryan,” Danny moaned, “I’m gonna cum.”

 

Ryan nodded back, “Same.”

 

Like it was fate, the two came at the same time, sticky milk covering all over Ryan’s face and abs. However, Sam didn’t necessarily stop the vibrating yet. He kept it vibrating on as the two stayed hard, cocks pressing against each other.

 

“How do we g-get this thing to s-stop vibrat-ting?” Danny groaned.

 

“I d-don’t know m-man…” Ryan sighed, “We’re g-gonna stay hard l-like this forever.”

 

Sam froze time once again and walked towards the naked boys. He squatted down and inspected the dicks; they were wet and dripping in pre-cum  _ and  _ cum. The fleshlight seemed to be stretched out but still working, he looked over to see the boys’ faces: Ryan biting his lip and Danny closing his eyes, mouth open as if he was about to moan.

 

He took a few more hundred pictures before taking the fleshlight off, freeing the boys cocks, while turning on  _ Unconscious Mode. _ He then pushed Danny off of Ryan and started sucking Ryan off. There was a lot of cum splattered on top of his cock but it was tasty and added a bit of flavor to the dick. After a sufficient amount of sucking, he went over to Danny (who looked pretty funny in his position) and sucked  _ him  _ off. Both boys were  _ huge _ , so his mouth was pretty much aching by the end, but it was  _ tot _ ally worth it.

 

Sam then took two fingers and put them up Danny’s ass. It was pretty easy since 1) Danny’s ass was literally right in front of him and 2) it was Danny’s ass. His hole was actually really wet which made sense since he just went through a  _ lot  _ of suckery and fuckery at once.

 

He then positioned his  _ extremely  _ hard cock and entered Danny’s now-wide hole. It was slick and smooth so it didn’t require that much work. Sam slapped against Danny’s ass, wondering why he wasn’t getting tight then remembered he turned on  _ Unconscious Mode _ . “Let’s change that real quick.”

 

He switched to  _ Conscious Mode  _ and five things happened at the same time:

  1. Ryan immediately shot a _huge_ load all over the ground and his torso,
  2. Ryan, yet again, got hard right after that cumming and leaked pre-cum,
  3. Danny also shot a _big_ load over his chest and neck,
  4. Danny’s cock, just like Ryan’s, got hard right after and dripped pre-cum,
  5. And Danny’s hole tightened _real_ tight around Sam’s cock, causing him to cum into Danny.



 

Sam gasped for air, trying to process what had just happened, which seemed to be a lot. Sure, Sam was soft, but Ryan and Danny were still rock hard. Sam shrugged and went to Ryan’s rock-hard cock and started sucking him off again, starting at the tip then eventually going down, consuming the entire dick. It only took 30 seconds for Ryan to cum into Sam’s mouth, shooting into the back of his throat, causing him to choke a little, but he eventually swallowed it.

 

Ryan now was soft so Sam went back over to Danny’s hard member. Sam licked the tip covered in pre-cum and started to lick and suck the entire thing, feeling it throbbing before also cumming into Sam’s mouth. He was pretty full by this point.

 

Sam walked back and took in what he was seeing right now. On his left, Ryan’s stomach and torso were covered in endless amounts of cum with his 5-inch soft dick while also biting his lip (the ground was also covered in cum). On his right, Danny’s chest and neck were splattered with milk with  _ his  _ 5-inch soft member, eyes closed and mouth wide open. Sam took a few more photos (his phone alerted him with a storage warning) and went back to make the boys hard  _ one  _ more time.

 

He went to Ryan and put on the fleshlight, putting the vibration setting to  **MAX** . He could already see Ryan’s cock hardening by the second as pre-cum leaked from the tip (again), and stopped the vibration right as his cock started throbbing. He took off the fleshlight and went to Danny. He enveloped his soft cock into the fleshlight and put the vibration setting once again on  **MAX** . The same thing happened and Sam took off the fleshlight.

 

Sam stepped back once more and really soaked in the moment here. Danny and Ryan were laying on the ground, dicks hard at 7.5 inches (he still couldn’t wrap his head around such a length), covered in cum. Sam chuckled and pushed Danny back onto Ryan, so that their cocks were pressing onto each other. He took Danny’s arms and legs, putting them on the ground in such a way he wouldn’t fall over but stay on Ryan.

 

Sam turned  _ Unconscious Mode  _ back on as he inspected Danny’s leaking hole; he was doing a downward dog pose, clearly showing his ass to Sam. He put his cock, hard again from sucking the endless amount of dicks and cum, into Danny, slapping hard and fast for about a minute before cumming again into the already leaky hole.

 

He breathed heavily as he went down to Ryan and rammed his ass again, probably faster and harsher than any ass-fucking he did before. Before cumming once more, he went back (mouth and cock sore) and put his shorts back on. Sam nodded in approval then went behind a different tree, planning to walk in the “moment” right as he resumed time.

 

Sam took his phone back out and pressed  _ Resume Time _ . He heard a  _ loud  _ cry from both boys, as probably 30 minutes of sucking and fucking came at them at once. The two cummed at the same time, going all over Ryan’s face and neck, while some stuck onto Danny’s chest and stomach.

 

Sam pretended to act innocent and walked towards them, “What. The. Actual. Fuck.”

 

Danny and Ryan looked over to Sam’s direction, panicking, “It’s not what it looks like!” they both shouted at once.

 

Sam nodded, “It sure looks like  _ something _ . I was looking for you guys everywhere and y’all are fucking?”

 

The boys shook their heads vigorously and Danny got off Ryan, “I swear. We were just taking a piss.”

 

“Ya sure piss is white?” Sam joked as the boys scrambled for their clothes, “I won’t say anything ‘bout this. Please, next time, just tell me when you guys are fucking in the forest.”

 

“Sam, we were-”

 

“I really don’t care enough right now. Come on, lunch time.” Sam called, even though he really wasn’t hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I counted the number of times Danny and Ryan got hard and came. Turned out both boys got hard FOUR times and came FOUR times. If that's not a lot of action, I don't know what it is :D.
> 
> Full List: (Applies for both)
> 
> Getting Hard:  
> 1\. Sucked off at the beginning  
> 2\. Stayed hard again after cumming with Fleshlight  
> 3\. Got hard after cumming from Unconscious --> Conscious Mode  
> 4\. Got hard with Fleshlight at MAX vibration
> 
> Cumming:  
> 1\. Came at the beginning with fleshlight  
> 2\. Came after cumming from Unconscious --> Conscious Mode  
> 3\. Came with Sam sucking them off  
> 4\. Came after time resumed for the last time


	13. Orchestra Camp Part 4: Water Incidents

“Okay, kids! Wash up in the showers and come back for nighttime orientation in 30 minutes!” Sam announced into the microphone.

 

After that  _ episode  _ with Danny and Ryan, Sam still had to proctor a lot,  _ lot  _ more games before the day actually ended: rock climbing, mafia, everything. The camp was running smoothly so far, and he was proud of himself. 

 

“Sam, you should go wash up as well. You must be tired!” Mr. Malone called for Sam.

 

“I’m fine, Mr. Malone. I gotta wrap things up for N.O. (nighttime orientation).”

 

Mr. Malone scoffed and shook his head, “I’ll do it. You get some rest, you’ve been working nonstop for the whole day.”

 

Sam smiled, “‘Kay. I’ll see you soon, Mr. Malone!” and gave him Sam’s clipboard with a To-Do list, running off to his cabin. Each cabin had its own shower room (thank God) or else it would have been a hellhole all one thousand boys running to the showers at once.

 

Sam walked all the way to his cabin (which took a long time, considering his cabin was across the whole camp) and opened the door. He heard laughing from the showers, water running so he assumed that Ryan and Danny were already showering.

 

He stripped and walked in the showers with his towel, shampoo, and body soap (he didn’t trust anyone else), “Heyo!”

 

Danny and Ryan looked and nodded back, “Hello!”

 

“Ugh,” Sam groaned, “why did you guys put the water so hot? It’s getting so humid in here.”

 

Danny shrugged, “Don’t judge.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes, “It is literally 100 degrees outside.”

 

Ryan laughed, “Quit whining and just shower.”

 

Sam smirked (secretly filled with lust) and pulled out his phone, freezing time. The same feeling of the pool came back; all the humidity just disappearing. He smiled and put his towel and phone on the table and walked to the boys. Danny and Ryan’s bodies were slick and wet, shining with the water running along the smooth skin. Sam remembered that he kept the setting on  _ Unconscious Mode  _ so he kneeled on the hard bathroom floor and started to suck off Danny.

 

He could still taste the lingering flavor of the endless amounts of cum he swallowed hours ago, but he knew he needed more. Sam sucked Danny off for about a minute or two before moving onto Ryan, sucking him off as well. Both cocks were now slick with Sam’s saliva, and he stood up, reaching for his phone. He wasn’t hard at all; after all he did cum about a billion times before.

 

Grinning, the soon-to-be sophomore resumed time, pretending to be washing his hair when Danny and Ryan groaned. Sam opened his eyes, “What, you guys didn’t get enough before?”

 

The boys furiously shook their hands, “I swear,” Ryan breathed, “My dick has a mind of its own.”

 

“You sure ‘bout that?” Sam replied, rolling his eyes once more.

 

Ryan nodded, “I’m seriously not doing it.”

 

“Your dick doesn’t seem to say the same thing.”

 

Danny laughed, “Oh, poor Ryan.”

 

“Shut up Danny, you’re hard too.”

 

Sam smirked, “Danny, how the fuck can you miss that? How dumb can someone actually be?”   
  


Danny scoffed, “Shut the fuck up, it’ll go down eventually.”

 

Sam finished his shower quickly as the boys struggled to get their minds off of their rock-hard 7.5-inch cocks. He redressed and froze time again. He walked back into the shower and saw that the boys will  _ still  _ hard, “Why the fuck are you guys still hard? Weird.”

 

He shrugged and came up with another devious plan. He first took Ryan (who was on the right) and moved his naked body closer to the wall. He then took his arms and hands, placing them onto the wall. He later slightly bent Ryan’s knees and crouched his back, putting his hole right on display. It really looked like he was the  _ sub  _ of a fucking couple.

 

Sam then continued to Danny and put him right behind Ryan and slowly slid his hard-on into Ryan’s hole. He next put Danny’s torso and chest right on top of Ryan’s back (physical contact :o). He finally put Danny’s left hand and wrapped it around Ryan’s torso and took his right hand and wrapped it around Ryan’s cock.

 

Sam stepped back and admired his fine work, it took about 30 minutes for him to do, sure he fell a couple of times due to the slippery floor but he did it! “Now there has to be some kind of self-moving control on this app.” He clicked everywhere (avoiding the  _ Resume Time  _ button) and found an “Extras” tab. Sam’s eyes lit up as he instantly clicked the tab.

 

It took him to another page that Sam didn’t see with a long message:

_ Welcome to the secret  _ **_Extras_ ** _ tab! I know you are probably wondering what else you can do, now that you’re probably bored of doing the same thing over and over again. I feel you! Therefore we have given you  _ **_TEN_ ** _ extra options you can play with. We have given the first option to you for free (which we will explain later), but you have to earn the other nine by freezing time and fucking. Now let’s go to the first option! _

 

_ The first option is  _ **_Self-Motion Control_ ** _. This will let you select a frozen body and make it do what you want it to do. For example, if you want someone to jack themselves off, you can do that by clicking the “ _ **_SM CONTROL ON_ ** _ ” button, move their hand up and down their cock, and click the “ _ **_SM CONTROL DONE_ ** _ ” button. Then, click the “ _ **_SM CONTROL PROCEED_ ** _ ” button and their hand will move by itself! _

 

_ I know it’s confusing so this is the formal list of steps: _

 

  * __Choose the person you want to move.__


  * _Click the_ ** _SM CONTROL ON_** _button._


  * _Do the action you want the person to do (not on yourself, on the person)._


  * _Click the_ ** _SM CONTROL DONE_** _button._


  * _Click the_ ** _SM CONTROL PROCEED_** _button once you’re ready for them to move by themselves._



 

 

_ Good luck unlocking the other nine options! _

 

Sam was amazed. There were ten other things he could play with and he never knew about them? “Whatever, let’s see what I have to do for them… what the fuck?”

 

It turned out that the other options needed 10, 25, 50, 100, 200, 300, 400, 500, and 1 thousand fuckings to unlock the others. He should have unlocked the 10 fucking tab already, but his count resetted when he went into the tab. Sam groaned, “So much fucking work. I hope these are worth it.”

 

Sam shrugged and smiled, this  **_Self-Motion Control_ ** option was just what he needed! He went over to Danny first and clicked the “ **SM CONTROL ON** ” button. He then took Danny’s whole body and shoved it in and out of Ryan’s hole, so that he was fucking Ryan. He next clicked the “ **SM CONTROL DONE** ” button and a sentence appeared under the  **SM CONTROL** button: “ _ Danny fucking Ryan -- SM CONTROL PROCEED. _ ”

 

He didn’t want to do it just yet, he still had three more things to do. Sam went on to Danny’s hand wrapped around Ryan’s cock and did the same procedure, and another sentence appeared: “ _ Danny jerking Ryan off. _ ” He then proceeded to Danny’s other hand and another sentence appeared: “ _ Danny rubbing Ryan’s torso and chest _ .” He finally went to Ryan and another sentence appeared: “ _ Ryan getting the blow from Danny’s fucking _ .”

 

Sam smiled, seeing the four sentences and clicked  _ Unconscious Mode _ before doing anything else. He then went back to the “Extras” tab and clicked the  **SM CONTROL PROCEED** button, and the two frozen bodies started moving just like Sam wanted to. Danny was fucking Ryan as he was rubbing his torso and jerking Ryan off at the same time while Ryan was thrusting back into and out of Danny’s huge cock.

 

“Wow, it fucking works!” Sam sighed a breath of relief and went out of the showers room, door open, resuming time.

 

He instantly heard cries and moans as Sam burst in, pretending to be worried, “Are you fucking kidding me.”

 

Ryan and Danny looked over to Sam, “It’s not what it looks like!”

 

“You used that excuse already. Like, you can fuck any other time, we have to go to orientation.”

 

“Help! I can’t stop fucking Ryan!” Danny shouted for help.

 

“I am so sorry but I am  _ not  _ going near you guys.” Sam raised his hands and retreated.

 

“Sam!” the boys called out as Sam froze time once more. He went back to the showers room, seeing that the bodies were still fucking each other and smiled. He turned off the  _ SM CONTROL  _ function and the bodies stopped immediately. He nodded and resumed time.

 

“Ugh, finally…” the boys sighed and came out of the bathroom, soft cocks covered in cum.

 

“You done?” Sam asked.

 

The boys nodded.

 

“Then hurry up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you're sick of these characters! Don't worry, more characters will reappear and I will introduce newer characters! I hope you're keeping track ;-;


	14. Orchestra Camp Part 5: Night Check

“All right, everyone. That’s it! Go to sleep now, night checks will be in 30 minutes. I repeat, 30 MINUTES.”

 

The whole auditorium erupted in conversations, chairs scraping against the wall, and kids scrambling out of the indoor arena, “Congratulations on finishing the first day of orchestra camp!” Mr. Malone said with a smile.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Malone.” Sam replied.

 

“Was it as stressful as you thought it was going to be?”

 

Sam shook his head, “Surprisingly, no. It went smoothly.”

 

“I told you didn’t have to worry.” Mr. Malone grinned.

 

“You were right, Mr. Malone. I will do the night checks tonight. I’m not feeling that sleepy anyway.”

 

Mr. Malone nodded, “Thank you, Sam, for everything.”

 

Sam nodded back as Mr. Malone walked towards the cabin and Sam started to wrap things up at the auditorium with the management team, so it didn’t take that long. Sure enough, it took exactly 30 minutes so Sam immediately started night checks.

 

He started at Cabin 1 and worked his way through all 50 cabins, which took about 20 minutes (Sam was a fast guy) and arrived at Cabin 50. He knocked and heard a “Come in!” before coming into the door. The 50th cabin was always the leftover cabin and Sam scanned over his cabin list, seeing that William and Rinsei were staying here.

 

Rinsei Fuma was one of Sam’s closest friends, they’ve been friends since kindergarten, so they knew each other pretty well. Sam used to have a crush on Rinsei, but that dwindled since he found cuter boys. But for some crazy reason, Rinsei was getting hotter and cuter in high school so Sam’s crush on him came back. He was also a soon-to-be sophomore, played basketball so was really fit and Sam’s height. He had a slight six-pack and ripped muscles in his biceps and legs, Sam saw it all (except for his cock, duh).

 

“William?” Sam called, receiving a “Here!” from the bathroom. “Rinsei?” Sam hollered, also receiving a “Here!” from one of the beds. Rinsei was on his phone watching _Overwatch_ videos, wearing shorts and a see-through T-shirt, “Don’t have to show off your abs like that, Rinsei.”

 

Rinsei looked over his phone, “Shut up. Good night, Sam!”

 

Sam nodded, “Good night, Rinsei” and closed the door behind him as he left. But he wasn’t about to leave so soon. As he was about to freeze time, he heard Mr. Malone, “You done with night checks?”

 

Sam nodded, “Yes, sir. They’re all here. I put tape on their doors so that we’ll know if they left or not.”

 

“Thank you so much for your help, Sam. I appreciate it.” Mr. Malone said, gratified, “Good night, Mr. Lee.”

 

“Good night, Mr. Malone!”

 

Sam took out his phone back out of his pocket, waited for Mr. Malone to disappear around the corner and froze time. He turned on _Conscious Mode_ since he wanted to see Rinsei soft and hard, while also tasting him as well.

 

Sam placed his list and clipboard on the ground and entered the cabin with his phone, seeing Rinsei still on his phone, still watching the same _Overwatch_ video Sam saw before. He looked to his right and saw William on the bed on the opposite side of the room. He looked down to see that Will was trying to hide his boner with his pillows and Sam looked over to see what Will was watching on his phone. He was watching porn! “Fucking hell, now of all times?”

 

He shook his head and took both boys’ phones out of their hands and placed them on the night tables behind the beds. Sam then positioned the boys so that their bodies were flat on the beds, arms on the side. William’s boner was not ignored as it was pointing right through his shorts.

 

Sam started with Will on the right as he slid off his shirt, uncovering his bare stomach and chest, nipples hard from the porn he was watching. He then took off his shorts, exposing the major 6.5-inch erection he was having, bobbing up and down. Sam fingered the tip as pre-cum leaked from the head before going over to Rinsei.

 

Sam looked down to Rinsei’s crotch area, his shorts slightly showing a faint outline of his soft cock. Before doing anything, however, Sam slid off Rinsei’s shirt and threw it across the cabin, revealing the mild six-pack he was rocking. Rinsei had a fair amount of body hair surrounding his chest and lower stomach. Sam then went down to his shorts and slid them off slowly, showing the bare 4.5-inch dick surrounded by little pubic hair.

 

He smiled and stepped to the door, looking at both boys naked: Will with his 6.5-inch boner and Rinsei with his 4.5-inch dick. Sam nodded and went towards Rinsei, directly going at his cock. He licked at the tip, seeing pre-cum form at the hole, and the dick slowly grew to its full 7-inch length. He carefully lifted the boys and put them onto the floor, right next to each other, dicks pointing to the roof (Rinsei a little longer).

 

Sam searched Will’s backpack and found two vibrating dildos (don’t ask why Sam knew, he searched Will’s bag before entering, rolling his eyes) and two wireless remote controls. “Found it!”

 

Before putting in any dildos for the time being, he got some lube also found in Will’s backpack and spread it around his fingers. He next inserted two of his fingers into Rinsei’s ass, going in and out before making it tight and wet. He did the same to Will.

 

Sam then took the shorter of the two dildos (6 inches) and slowly stuck the whole thing up Will’s now-wet ass. It easily went in the hole without any friction, and the balls popped in with a _pop_ sound. He then took the other dildo which was longer at 7.5 inches and popped the whole thing into Rinsei’s ass, which didn’t take that much force.

 

Next, Sam took out both controllers and put the vibration at the highest, and the dildos started shaking inside the boys. Because the balls of the dildos were also in both boys’ asses, Sam knew it was going to be hard to take out. He stepped back outside and resumed time. Right away, he heard a loud cry from inside the cabin and walked in immediately, pretending to look concerned.

 

“Oh my God, now?”

 

The boys looked at the door, “Ugh, get these things out of our asses!”

 

“I’m so sorry but I am _not_ going anywhere near those… things. Figure it out on your own _without_ making so much noise, please.” Sam assured as he closed the door.

 

He pulled his phone back out and paused time. He felt the world still as he entered the cabin once more. He saw both boys on the floor, eyes closed and teeth gritting as he saw both cocks soaked in pre-cum, like they were begging for release. Sam smiled and went to Will first, sucking the shaking boner up and down before cumming into his mouth within seconds. He then went to Rinsei with his massive erection and sucked his cock as well. It took longer for him to cum, but it did within a minute. The salty milk shot into the back of Sam’s throat causing him to choke a little, but soon enough he swallowed the entire load. He looked back at Will and saw that he got hard once again, probably because the dildo was still vibrating, and Rinsei got hard once more.

 

Sam pulled out his phone and turned on _Unconscious Mode_ , he didn’t want the boys to cum just yet. He let the dildos vibrate as he went back to his own cabin to find Ryan and Danny on their phones. Sam saw that they were both hard, considering that their cocks were massive so Sam could see them through their thin shorts. He lugged Ryan and Danny over Sam’s broad shoulders and dragged them to Cabin 50, which was a tiring trip since Sam’s cabin and Rinsei’s cabin were on the opposite sides of camp.

 

But nevertheless, Sam finally got to Cabin 50 with both Ryan and Danny still hard. Sam opened the door, seeing that the dildos were still vibrating, cocks throbbing and bouncing up and down with every second. Sam was now in a cabin with four hard, horny boys, all massive in size.

 

Sam smiled and put Ryan and Danny down for a moment as he slid Will and Rinsei further down the cabin, so that there was enough room for Ryan and Danny. He lowered Ryan and Danny to their knees and stripped off their shirts, exposing the abs Sam saw only hours ago. He then slid off their pants and threw them to the side. Now Sam got four naked boys, all hard, two with dildos vibrating the fuck out of them, all in one cabin.

 

Smirking, Sam pulled out his phone back out and turned on _Conscious Mode_ , he wanted everyone to cum and start fresh before he went on his plan. Will and Rinsei immediately shot their loads, but got hard once more since the dildos were still vibrating in their asses. Ryan and Danny started leaking pre-cum for some reason, but Sam shrugged it off. He turned off the vibration control and took the dildos out of Will and Rinsei.

 

Sam licked the cum off of Will and Rinsei’s stomachs and still-hard cocks, starting to see pre-cum forming at the tips of both boners. He then went on to suck the boys on the floor, starting with Will (making him cum) and then Rinsei (also making him cum). He wiped off the cum splattered on the floor and stomachs with a tissue and threw it away.

 

He then turned around to have Ryan and Danny’s massive 7.5-inch cocks pointing directly at Sam, involuntary bouncing up and down. Sam sucked off Ryan first, causing him to shoot his load in Sam’s mouth, then went on to Danny making him do the same thing.

 

Sam smiled now that all four boys were soft: Danny and Ryan with their 5-inch dicks, Rinsei with his 4.5-inch cock, and William with his 4-inch member. He then took the wet dildos on the floor and squeezed them into Danny and Ryan’s holes, the actual dick and balls as well. He looked over and saw that the kneeling boys were getting hard again, pre-cum leaking.

 

Sam took the remote controls and put the vibration to max, immediately making the cocks rise to their full extent. He then took two fleshlights out of his backpack and put them on Will and Rinsei’s soft cocks. They eventually got hard when Sam put the vibration option to max, and now there were four hard, horny, naked boys with either fleshlights or dildos making them that way.

 

 _Ping!_ Sam’s phone rang as he took it out. It was the _Freeze Time_ app: “You unlocked a new control!” Sam frowned, did he already fuck 10 people? He shrugged and opened it anyway, unlocking a message:

 

 _You have unlocked the second option! This option is called_ **_No-Cum Control_ ** _. This will let you choose who gets to cum and who doesn’t get to cum at a given time. This is easy to understand and easy to do. Here is how you do it! If you don’t want someone to cum, just click the “_ **_NO CUM ON_ ** _” button and tap the dick of the person you don’t want to cum. Then their name will pop up under the_ **_No-Cum Control_ ** _option, with a button next to their name named “_ **_UNABLE TO CUM_ ** _.” If you want them to cum, just tap that button and they will cum (if they are given enough sexual influence)._

 

 _WARNING: Make sure the dick is_ **_HARD_ ** _. If they are not hard, this option will not work!_

 

“Wow,” Sam thought out loud, “this is perfect!” Whilst reading the message, he saw all four boys cum and get hard again, so this was the perfect opportunity to use this option.

 

He first went to Danny on the left, dick throbbing and leaking pre-cum. He tapped the “ **NO CUM ON** ” button and touched his hard cock. Danny’s name immediately appeared under where it said **No-Cum Control** , so Sam knew it worked. Sam tested if it actually worked by sucking Danny off for a good amount. He didn’t cum at all; sure he leaked pre-cum but that’s it. Sam smiled and did the same for all other boys: Ryan, Will, and Rinsei.

 

Now, he went on to the next part of his plan. He positioned Ryan and Danny right next to Will and Rinsei and slid their 7.5-inch cocks into Will and Rinsei’s asses. Sam then pulled out his phone once more and turned on the _Self-Moving Control_. He first made Ryan and Danny fuck the boys on the floor; then he made Ryan and Danny rub their hands up and down Will and Rinsei’s neck, chest, and torso, occasionally jerking them off through the fleshlights; next he made Will and Rinsei run their hands up and down Ryan and Danny’s neck, chest, and torso, frequently pinching their nipples.

 

Sam clicked the **SM CONTROL PROCEED** button, and the four boys sprung in action, just like Sam wanted them to. All boys couldn’t cum no matter how hard or long they fucked. Sam exited the cabin again and resumed time. He heard cries, moans, groans, everything before Sam froze time once more. He went in the cabin this time but hid behind the bathroom door, slightly opening it so he could see all the action with their reactions.

 

Sam resumed time one more time and heard the sounds continue as the boys scrambled to stop.

 

“Ugh, what the fuck?” Ryan said to Rinsei, who he was fucking.

 

“What’s going on?” Danny asked (no one knowing the answer), “Ugh, I’m so hard but I can’t cum…”

 

The boys kept feeling their partners as they kept fucking and fucking before Sam pushed the **UNABLE TO CUM** button so that it turned into **ABLE TO CUM** , causing all the boys to cum simultaneously. Sure enough, they all came a second and third time, which made sense since they were fucking for ages. He then turned off the **SM CONTROL** function, making them stop fucking.

 

Sam froze time, went back out of the cabin, and resumed time, opening the door at the same time. “Ryan? Danny?” Sam lied, “What are you doing in he…”

 

Sam pretended to get shocked as he “analyzed” the situation, “Wow. Um… I really don’t know what to say, guys.”

 

Danny spoke first, “I don’t know what happened, Sam--”

 

“Okay,” Sam cut him off, “we are going to have a talk tomorrow morning, all of you. I’m sick of tired of you guys fucking when you can do that anywhere else.”

 

“But--”

 

“I really don’t want to hear it. Get dressed and go to sleep. Now.” Sam closed the door behind him as he left, smiling ear-to-ear.


	15. Orchestra Camp Part 6: The Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of Orchestra Camp! Hoped you liked it... to be honest I liked writing this "mini-series" a lot :D  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

“You got it?” Sam asked, “No more fucking. Please.”

 

Will, Rinsei, Danny, and Ryan nodded their heads, “Okay, you’re allowed to go.”

 

The four boys exited the auditorium as Mr. Malone came in, “What’s going on, Sam?”

 

Sam had to lie, “Hey, Mr. Malone. The four boys were constantly causing a racket in their cabins and I’ve gotten a lot of complaints, so I had to tell them to stop.”

 

Mr. Malone nodded, “Good. Thank you, Sam.”

 

“Um… the next game is hide and seek. Can you proctor this one for me, Mr. Malone? To be honest, I wanna play as well.”

 

Mr. Malone chuckled, “Of course I will. You deserve some fun as well.”

 

Sam smiled and jogged to where everyone was. “Hello! The next game we’re playing today is Hide and Seek. Now, the first thing you guys gotta do is get into teams of 3! No more or else you’re not playing. Hurry up, you got 30 minutes!”

 

Sam waited for 10 minutes before giving out whiteboards, telling them to write their names and group name. Sam joined Jacob and Calvin, who needed another member. Jacob Khim was just like Sam, a soon-to-be sophomore, very fit, very healthy, strong muscles, same height as Sam, same personality. They were basically twins, “What’s up, Jacob?”

 

“Hey, Sam! How’s leading going for ya?” Jacob smiled.

 

Sam sighed, “Tiring. I had to lecture four kids for being too loud.”

 

Jacob wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, bud. You’re doing fine.”

 

Sam blushed, causing Jacob to blush before Calvin broke the silence, “I’m here guys.”

 

“Oh, yep,” Sam pushed Jacob’s arm away as Mr. Malone sectioned all of the kids into seekers and hiders. Sam’s team were hiders so they started to run the moment the whistle blow, signaling 5 minutes for the hiders to hide.

 

Sam knew a really good spot behind all the cabins, but it was super tight so Calvin had to hide somewhere else while Sam and Jacob hid in a medium-sized box that camouflaged with the cabin. While the boys squirmed and struggled to get comfortable, they heard an air-horn signaling the seekers to start seeking.

 

Sam and Jacob stopped in their tracks and just stayed where they were: Jacob has his hand up Sam’s shirt for some reason and Sam had his elbow right on Jacob’s cock. Sam pretended not to notice as Jacob got harder and harder from the pressure Sam’s elbow had on the cock.

 

They waited silently with only their heavy breaths filling up the silence as they heard many people run by them. Sam had poked a few peepholes to see their surroundings and when the coast was clear, he took out his phone and immediately froze time. Jacob stopped squirming as Sam started to strip Jacob. It was pretty hard since they were cramped, but Sam had enough room to take Jacob’s clothes off and stuff them in the corner.

 

Jacob (obviously) had a six-pack, abs defined, and with practically no body hair. His dick was hard at a long 7 inches, with no pubic hair at all. Sam licked his lips as he started to take off his clothes, also stuffing them in his corner while getting hard as well. He pulled his phone back out, sweaty and sticky (just like Jacob), and resumed time.

 

Jacob moaned as he looked down to see that they were both naked, “Woah, what the fuck?” he sharply whispered.

 

Sam’s eyes widened in fake shock, “Um… wow.”

 

Sam moved a little, elbow pressing harder onto Jacob’s boner, causing him to moan, “Dude, your elbo… elbow is pressing against my c… cock…”

 

“Sorry, I really can’t move…”

 

“Ugh, it’s fine. But how did my clothes come off?”

 

Sam shrugged, “I don’t know, man. Let’s just hope no one finds us…”

 

Jacob chuckled, “Bet. Anyway, we kinda have to get rid of these boners ‘cause  _ that  _ would be more humiliating.”

 

“Yeah, but how?” Sam asked, “We have to get rid of them as soon as possible.”

 

“Hey, Sam.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can you press on my cock like up and down?”

 

Sam frowned, “What do you mean?” He shifted his elbow and Jacob moaned, “Yeah, like that, until I cum.”

 

Sam’s eyes widened, “Um… okay then. But I need to cum too, you know?”

 

Jacob groaned, “Um… okay, I’ll jerk you off, that fine?”

 

Sam nodded and started to press his elbow against Jacob’s boner up and down, starting to moan as Jacob’s hand wrapped around Sam’s hard-on. Jacob was the first to cum, muffling his moans with his hand, “Oh my god, thanks Sam.”

 

“I’m still hard dude, jerk faster.”

 

Jacob nodded as he quickened his pace, causing Sam to moan louder when Jacob’s hand went over his mouth, muffling Sam’s moans as he cummed.

 

“Ugh… that felt so good. Thanks.” Sam smiled as he grabbed his clothes in the corner. “Let’s put this  _ back  _ on, shall we?”

 

Jacob smiled and the boys struggled to put their clothes back on before someone caught them. After redressing, they were caught by none other than Danny’s team, “Fuck you, Danny. Did you  _ have  _ to catch us?”

 

Danny chuckled, “Where’s your other teammate?”

 

“Well,” Jacob smirked, “you’re gonna have to find him.”

 

Danny’s team scrambled as Jacob and Sam stretched their legs and arms, “Ugh, that was the worst hiding spot ever.” Jacob groaned, “Let’s not talk about what happened, shall we?”

 

“Yeah, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that ending was a little rushed, I didn't have a lot of time, sooooo whOOps.


	16. The Gym's Loud Moans

After a day of sleeping and doing absolutely nothing due to the fact that OC completely _drained_ him, Sam went to the gym. After all, it did help him clear his mind and get him up and active. He grabbed all of the things he needed and headed for the gym. He saw Taketo also walking to the gym so he called, “Hey! Taketo!”

 

Taketo looked back and smiled, “Hey, Sam! Burning off some calories?”

 

Sam chuckled, “Yeah, I did absolutely nothing yesterday and I ate a whole bunch so I gotta do something.”

 

Taketo looked Sam up and down, “Oh please, you’re the healthiest person I’ve ever seen” and patted Sam’s stomach. “See, I could even feel your abs through your shirt, and that’s hard to get!”

 

Sam pushed Taketo’s hand away, “Shut up, exercising is calming for me.”

 

Taketo laughed, “Come on, let’s go.”

 

When they arrived at the gym, Sam chose to go on the treadmill while Taketo went on the elliptical. Sam actually had to exercise so he ran for about 45 minutes before seeing Nathan also walk in. He waved at the soon-to-be sophomore and smiled, “Hey Nathan!”

 

Nathan looked over at Sam and grinned, “Hey Sam! Don’t see you here often!”

 

Sam shrugged, “Need to burn off some calories.”

 

Nathan Lee was another friend of Sam’s, not that close but still friendly. Nathan was pretty fit, he admitted to not having any abs but still had defined muscles and facial structure (especially the jawline). He went on another elliptical next to Taketo and started cycling. Sam smiled and took out his phone, waiting for the perfect time to freeze time. He eventually froze time and grinned. He froze Nathan and Taketo at the exact moment their left legs were much higher than their right legs, so their shorts was stretched just enough to see an outline of their cocks.

 

Sam walked off the treadmill and went behind Taketo first. It looked like he was semi but Sam couldn’t really make it out. He first pulled Taketo’s shirt off, revealing a pair of hard nipples. He then pulled his shorts down, revealing his semi-hard 6-inch cock. “Let’s make that hard, shall we?”

 

Sam started to suck off Taketo, feeling the cock getting bigger and bigger to its full 6.5-inch extent as pre-cum started dripping from the head. Sam popped the cock out of his mouth and pulled his phone back out. He went to the “Extras” tab and went to the “ **No-Cum Control** ,” doing the steps so that Taketo’s name popped up. Now Taketo couldn’t cum no matter what so Sam sucked as hard as he could on the hard cock, throbbing and begging for release.

 

After sucking Taketo off for a decent amount of time, he went over to Nathan. He could clearly see the large outline of his cock through the slightly-transparent shorts, and after some peeking, Sam could see some skin. Sam smiled and pulled Nathan’s shirt off, exposing a flat, doughy chest and stomach. He ran his hands up and down Nathan’s torso, soaking in the amazing feeling of soft, fresh, smooth skin.

 

He then latched his fingers onto Nathan’s shorts and slid it down in one quick, swift motion, revealing a soft 5-inch cock, just as big as Danny and Ryan. Sam started sucking the cock, his head moving up and down as the dick grew to a length of 7.5 inches. Sam’s mouth wasn’t big enough to suck the entire member so he started jacking the lower part as he slurped Nathan’s head.

 

Soon enough, Nathan came into Sam’s mouth, shooting onto his tongue and into his throat, the salty feeling taking over Sam as he popped the dick out of his mouth. Sam smiled as he started to lick the cock once more, making it hard again as Sam flipped out his phone in order for him _not_ to cum.

 

Sam smiled as Nathan’s name popped up on his phone and he started sucking again. He jerked and jerked, sucked and sucked until his mouth and tongue started to ache and Sam went back to the treadmill. He resumed time, almost losing balance of the sudden movement of the treadmill, but Sam gained balance. He looked over to see a hard, shirtless Taketo and a hard, shirtless Nathan with wet patches forming in their crotch areas. “Since when did you guys take off your shirts?” Sam called.

 

The boys blushed as they scrambled for their shirts and slipped them back on, blushing from embarrassment and from their cocks rock hard. Sam made sure the boys stayed hard by freezing time every 5 minutes and cupping their balls, sucking their dicks, everything. After finishing exercising, the boys walked to the showers since they were really sweaty.

 

The boys went into separate showers as Sam called, “So why _are_ you guys hard?”

 

Taketo shouted back, “Shut up Sam!”

 

Sam smiled and took out his phone, freezing time. The humidity from the showers disappeared as the sounds of children crying and water running ceased to exist. Sam stepped out of his shower and walked into Taketo’s shower next to him and saw that he was still rocking a boner. Sam smirked and pushed Taketo against the wall so that his butt was facing Sam and dick was pressing against the wall.

 

He positioned his own hard cock and slowly entered Taketo’s wet hole; it easily went in. Sam slapped his dick into Taketo’s ass until he came into the wet and tight hole. Sam sighed and pushed Taketo onto the opposite side of the shower so that his boner was on display for him. He started to suck the 6.5-inch boner while fingering Taketo’s ass at the same time with three of his fingers. He rubbed and squeezed Taketo’s ass and nipples with his other hand when Sam’s knees started aching from the hard bathroom floor.

 

Sam stood back up, nodded with approval and moved onto Nathan in the next shower. He opened the curtain and saw Nathan, cock sticking out at 7.5 inches, eyes closed, and hands around neck. Now _this_ was the perfect position anyone could ever be in. The cock pointed right at Sam as he squatted down and started to suck the fuck out of that dick he knew couldn’t cum. Sam tried to envelop the entire cock and eventually succeeded, his fingers were stretching Nathan’s hole as his other hand was cupping and rubbing his balls.

 

Sam then pushed Nathan against the wall, ass on display, and started to fuck the frozen boy. His skin slapped against Nathan’s plush and plump ass as Sam jerked Nathan off with his hand. The entire shower was filled with Sam’s moans and slaps (to the ass) as Sam came once more into Nathan’s hole. He then went in front of Nathan after pushing him to the other side of the shower and sucked the cock as hard as he could and as fast as he could. He pulled on the foreskin (Nathan was uncut) as his hands traveled around Nathan’s body -- squeezing his ass, fingering his hole, squeezing his hard nipples, rubbing his stomach, everywhere.

 

After his knees started to ache again, he stood up and stretched as he closed the curtains of both Nathan and Taketo’s showers. He went back into his own shower, closed the curtain, and froze time. He instantly heard moans and cries from Nathan and Taketo as they just felt the impact of 10 minutes of intense sucking and fucking all at once, unable to cum.

 

Sam smiled as he continued to shower and called, “What’s wrong, Taketo?”

 

Taketo stammered, “N-nothing, Sam! Go on with your shower.”

 

Sam called back, “Okay!”

 

Sam finished his shower before freezing time once more. He wasn’t done yet. After freezing time, he went to his locker and pulled out his backpack. He took out two XXL dildos he secretly bought from the internet which were 8 inches long. The dildos had a vibration feature _and_ a cumming feature where it squirted cum from its tip when Sam pressed a button. He filled in the dildos with his cum over the course of a month, it actually took a long time.

 

He went back to the showers and went into Nathan’s shower first. His face was red as his cock was covered in pre-cum. Nathan seemed to be jerking off, trying to cum even though he couldn’t. His face was filled with pleasure, eyes half-closed. Sam smiled and took one of his dildos and slid it in Nathan’s already-wide hole from the fucking earlier.

 

The balls popped in easily as Sam moved onto Taketo’s shower. His face was also glowing red as he was also trying to cum by jerking off. His mouth was open like he was about to moan and Sam smiled. He popped in the second of his dildos into Taketo’s ass as he took Taketo’s hand and jerked it up and down the cock, foreskin rubbing against the head. Sam could see the dick dripping more and more pre-cum with every stroke and grinned. He went back to Nathan’s shower and took his hand off the throbbing cock. Sam started to suck the hard member as the pre-cum landed on his tongue.

 

Sam nodded, closed both curtains, and went back into his shower, resuming time. He heard the boys moaning as he made the dildos vibrate on max. He let that go on for another 30 seconds before he pressed the “Cum” option in which he heard more loud moans and groans. Sam chuckled and pressed the “Cum” button again until it ran out. _That one month was so worth it._

 

Sam froze time again and stepped out of his shower. He went to Nathan’s shower and saw him crouching, like he was thrusting into an invisible ass. His cock was still throbbing as Sam grabbed him by his legs (cock poking his eye) and dragged him into Taketo’s shower. Taketo was jerking off and biting his lip as his cock dripped more and more pre-cum onto the floor.

 

Since Taketo was shorter than Nathan, Sam pushed Taketo to the wall so that his ass was facing Sam and took out his dildo. Then he took Nathan and positioned him right behind Taketo and slid in his 7.5-inch cock into Taketo’s tight and slippery hole. Sam left Nathan’s dildo vibrating as he took out his phone and went to the “ **Self-Motion Control** ” page. He made Nathan slap into Taketo while jerking him off and rubbing his body at the same time while Taketo was grabbing and squeezing Nathan’s ass.

  
Sam went back to his locker and took out the vibrating fleshlight he used before in camp and put in on Taketo’s cock. He made it vibrate on max as he closed the curtain and went back to his shower to resume time. He immediately heard moans and louder moans as he heard Nathan slap into Taketo. Sam was grateful everyone left the showers so it was only them three in the showers, or else this would have been very humiliating.

 

Sam stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his cock, pretending to be shocked when he opened the curtain to see Nathan fucking Taketo, “Wow… some action going on here.” Sam smirked.

 

“It’s not… not funny.” Taketo groaned as Nathan slammed his huge-ass cock into Taketo’s hole.

 

“Ugh, it feels so good, though,” Nathan moaned as his ass was played with by Taketo’s strategic hands.

 

Sam scoffed, “Hurry up, I don’t wanna walk home alone. I’ll wait in front of the locker room.”

 

Before closing the curtain, however, Sam froze time and turned on _Unconscious Mode_ . He turned off the “ **No-Cum Control** ” and “ **Self-Motion Control** ” options before resuming time again. First of all, the boys kept doing what they were doing: Nathan fucking Taketo while the boys felt each other up; while shooting not one, not two, not three, not four, but **five loads** . “ _That_ is a sight I will never forget. Five loads, what are you, aliens?”

 

Nathan chuckled, “Shut the fuck up.”

 

Taketo punched Nathan, “That hurt. Why is your cock so big?”

 

Nathan rolled his eyes, “Not my choice, man.”


	17. Nature's Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So this story is sadly ending soon :(  
> But don't worry! There's a sequel I'll be releasing after I finish this one, but I'm running out of ideas.  
> So give me requests and ideas in the comments! Any locations, scenarios, or more controls I could give Sam. :Dd  
> Anyways eNjOy

After saying goodbye to Taketo and Nathan (who were slightly limping from the ass-fucking), Sam went to the park since it was still light outside. He was strolling, earbuds plugged in when he saw Greg, Joshua, and Joongi walking in front of him. Sure, Sam would call for them but he wanted to mess with them.

 

Sam quickly froze time and went in front of the trio. Greg Lee was the shortest of the three; he was shy and timid but when he was around his closest friends, he was  _ loud _ . Sam saw it up and front. He didn’t necessarily have abs or muscles but he was very skinny and had  _ soft _ , pale skin. Joshua Lee was the tallest of the three and was a very big extravert. He was on the swimming team like Sam and had defined abs but didn’t have bulky muscles. Sure, they were there, but not defined.

 

The trio was frozen in a position like they were waiting for someone, hands in pockets or crossed. Sam looked for any cock outlines by pressing their loose shorts against their thighs: Greg looked small, Josh looked big, and Joongi was hard, to Sam’s surprise.

 

Sam started with Greg by pulling his shirt off, revealing a soft, flat belly with a smooth chest. He ran his hands over the smooth and plushy skin, taking in the feeling then went to Josh. He first took off his T-shirt, exposing a six-pack and a hint of body hair. Sam rubbed Josh’s soft torso and back before going onto Joongi. He took off his jacket and shirt, unveiling abs and ripped biceps. Sam smiled and ran his fingers over Joongi’s muscles and stomach before kneeling on the ground.

 

He slid off Joongi’s shorts causing his 5.5-inch hard-on to bounce up and down as Sam started to stroke the cock. The dick leaked pre-cum as Sam started to suck on the hard member, up and down. He twisted his tongue around the head and the entire cock as Joongi shot his load into Sam’s mouth. Sam flinched on surprise and swallowed the entire load before moving onto Josh in the middle.

 

Sam latched onto Josh’s gym shorts before pulling them down slowly, revealing his 4.5-inch soft, uncut cock. He smiled as he started to suck on the dick up and down, letting it grow to its length of 7 inches. Sam kept bobbing his head up and down the erection before Josh came into Sam’s mouth. Sam finally went to Greg and pulled his shorts down, exposing his 3.5-inch soft, cut cock. Sam flicked the cock with his tongue before growing to 5.5 inches hard, when Sam started to suck on the cute dick.

 

He slurped the pre-cum as it formed on Greg’s tip as it throbbed and throbbed until it released its milk into Sam’s mouth. He was now  _ full _ , swallowing three loads was a lot of milk. Before resuming time, he redressed the naked boys. He then stood up and went behind a large tree, hiding. He took out his phone and resumed time. He heard the trio moan and lose balance.

 

“Ugh, what the fuck? Did y’all feel that?” Josh asked.

 

Greg nodded, “Yeah, hoof. That was  _ such  _ a weird feeling.”

 

Sam smirked as he froze time once more. He quickly undressed the boys again, displaying their bare bodies right to him. He sucked off all three boys so that they were all hard once more and positioned them in a line, Greg in the front and Joongi in the back. He pushed the trio together so that their bodies were pressing against each other, dicks pressed in between.

 

Before doing anything else, Sam pulled out his phone and went to the “ **No-Cum Control** ” page. He touched all the boners, leaving them unable to cum. Sam then grabbed Joongi’s hard-on and slowly slid it into Josh’s ass, seeing pre-cum leak from Josh’s cock. He next went on to grab Josh’s cock, inserting it into Greg’s tight hole, which took a little bit of force since Greg was shorter and smaller than the others.

 

Sam reopened his phone and went to the “ **Self-Motion Control** ” page, making all boys feel each other: Joongi rubbing Josh’s chest and torso, Josh rubbing Joongi’s ass and Greg’s stomach, and Greg squeezing Josh’s ass. He then made Joongi slap into Josh, with Josh slapping into Greg. He made sure to get the timing right, since Joongi’s cock could slip out of Josh.

 

After many failures, Sam finally got it right. Joongi, Josh, and Greg were all slapping each other rhythmically and perfectly. He smiled and fished his 8-inch vibrating dildo and vibrating fleshlight from his backpack. He put the dildo into Joongi’s wet ass and the fleshlight onto Greg’s leaking cock. Sam was proud of his work; after all it did take  _ forever _ . He set the vibrations to max before running back to the same tree he hid behind last time. Sam took out his phone again and resumed time, instantly hearing screams and cries.

 

“Ugh!” Greg moaned, “Josh, what are you doing?”

 

“I don’t know, man!” Josh called back, “My body’s moving by itself!”

 

“Oh my God,” Joongi groaned, “there’s a d-dildo in my ass…”

 

“There’s a clear thing around my dick and i-it’s vibrating!” Greg innocently said.

 

“Ugh, I’m so hard but I can’t fucking cum!” Josh cried.

 

The trio kept slapping and moaning, rock hard but unable to shoot their loads. Sam came out of his hiding spot and pretended to be just walking in the park, “Wow. What a sight.”

 

The trio looked over, “Sam! Help us!” Greg called.

 

“What do you expect me to do?” Sam ran over to the slapping trio. “Is that a dildo? And a fleshlight?”

 

The trio nodded, “Yeah, don’t look!”

 

“I mean there’s not much else to look  _ at _ , what do you want me to do?” Sam asked.

 

Joongi replied, “Just separate us!” 

 

Sam nodded as he tried to push Josh and Greg apart first, which failed miserably, “It’s not working, you guys are stiff.”

 

“Also…” Sam’s eyes went down, “it’s been a long time since you guys got hard, why aren’t y’all cumming?”

 

Josh exclaimed, “You think we’re not trying?”

 

Sam lifted his hand in surrender, “Jeez, okay. I’ll try to look for someone to um,  _ pry  _ you guys apart. I’ll be back!” and ran around the corner, listening to the cries and groans from behind.

 

He took out his phone and turned off all the functions before coming back around the corner. He saw all the boys panting, separated, with the ground splattered with the cum.

 

“Hey guys, I got someone!” Sam called, “Or are you guys good.”

 

The trio nodded furiously as they scrambled for their clothes, “Okay, I’ll leave then. Have a nice day!”


	18. The Water-Cum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 hits! I really don't know if that's a lot because I just joined this website, but whatever, it's a big number to me. Thank you all for supporting this story, it really helps me go on writing chapters and eventually a sequel! It will be coming out later in time, so keep your eyes peeled. Enjoy the story!

“Hey, Taketo, what’s up?”

 

Taketo had called Sam at 6:30 pm, “So Danny, Ryan, and I are having a sleepover and my house in, like, 30 minutes. You wanna join?”

 

Sam sighed, “Sorry, man. I have a shit ton of homework to do tonight. We can make plans later.”

 

“Aww, fine. Talk to ya later!” Taketo ended the call.

 

Sam put his phone down and smiled. He actually already finished all his work and didn’t really have any other plans. But he wanted to mess with the boys. He waited about an hour for the thing to actually start, just going on Twitter, Instagram, and YouTube.

 

Because he knew where Taketo’s house was, Sam froze time at 7:30 pm and walked to his house, which wasn’t that far. He resumed time, quickly knocked on the door and hid behind a bush. The moment Taketo opened the door Sam froze time and slipped in past the frozen sophomore and went upstairs to his room. He saw Danny and Ryan playing games on an Xbox and slipped in the closet.

 

He resumed time and the loud shooting sounds from the Xbox filled the house with Taketo coming back into the room, “Who was at the door, Taketo?” Danny asked, eyes fixed to the monitor.

 

Taketo shook his head, “No one. Must’ve been our imagination.”

 

Danny grunted as Taketo grabbed his controller left on the floor and joined the other two, occasionally cheering and jumping as they won  _ every  _ round. Sam thought of ways he could mess the boys even harder than he ever did before: under the cafeteria table where he saw four boys cum at once, in the forest where he literally made Danny and Ryan cum and get hard four times, in the showers where he got Danny and Ryan to fuck on their own, during the night check where he made Danny and Ryan fuck William and Rinsei, and in the gym where he sucked and fucked the hell out of Taketo and Nathan, making them fuck in the end.

 

Before Sam could do anything, his phone made a notification sound and he pulled out his phone; it was the  _ Freeze Time  _ app,  _ again _ . He opened the app which took him to a separate page:

 

_ Congratulations on unlocking the third control! This control is called  _ **_Stay-Hard Control._ ** _ What this feature basically does is it keeps boys hard forever and ever (until of course, you disable it). Here’s how you enable it: first, get a boy hard. Then, go to the “ _ **_Stay-Hard Control_ ** _ ” page and press “ _ **_STAY-HARD ON_ ** _.” Next, touch any hard-on a boy has to keep that cock hard. Their name will pop up in the page and will continue to stay hard, no matter what they do. To disable this control, just click “ _ **_STAY-HARD OFF_ ** _.” That’s it! Have fun! _

 

Sam smiled, this is just what he needed to spice things up tonight. He closely observed the screen, waiting for the tensest moment to pop up. After all, he did play this a billion times with Taketo. He saw that the showdown came down to a 3v1: Danny, Taketo, and Ryan (all LVL200 players) against two LVL500 players (the best level someone could get).

 

He could feel the room getting tense as the boys got silent, locking their eyes onto the screen. The boys erupted in cheers as they took out one of the two players then went back silent soon after. Sam waited for a few seconds then froze time and came out of the tight, hot closet. He walked in front of the boys, smiling at how cute they looked, just fixed on one thing: winning the game.

 

He took the controllers, being careful not to press anything by accident, and lifted the three boys up: Taketo, Danny and Ryan going from left to right. He inspected the clothes they were wearing. Nothing special, they were all wearing the same kind of clothes for some odd reason: tight T-shirts and tight pants. Sam assumed they weren’t wearing underwear since their cocks made a clear outline through the fabric.

 

He first started with Taketo. His nipples were hard and were making a bump through his shirt. Sam started rubbing the nipples simultaneously with both his hands as he saw Taketo getting hard below him. He smiled and lifted the shirt off which took some effort since it was really tight. Like  _ really  _ tight.

 

Sam flicked the nipples with his tongue before going on his knees, inspecting Taketo’s obvious boner that was making a massive tent in his shorts. Sam grabbed the tight shorts and pulled them down, causing the 6.5-inch boner to bob up and down as Sam stopped it by grabbing the cock with his hand. He took out his phone and went to the “ **Stay-Hard Control** ” page. He turned the  **ON** button and pressed the tip of Taketo’s hard-on, making his name pop up. Sam smiled and sucked the cock only a little, he didn’t want him to cum.

 

He then went onto Danny. His nipples also looked hard since it made a slight bump in his shirt. Sam quickly stripped Danny bare as he saw his soft 5-inch cock. He jerked it off for a few seconds before enveloping the whole inside his mouth, slipping his tongue into the pocket between the uncut foreskin and head. Danny quickly got hard and started to leak pre-cum. Sam took out his phone once more and touched the tip of Danny’s cock, making  _ his  _ name pop up next to Taketo’s.

 

Sam smiled and went on to Ryan, seeing his nipples weren’t hard, since they weren’t making bumps. He stripped him naked as he went down as inspected the huge 5-inch cock. He started to flick it with his tongue until it rose to its full extent of 7.5 inches. Sam took out his phone one last time and made Ryan’s name pop up next to Danny and Taketo’s. Sam stepped back and looked at the view -- three hard, naked boys with 6.5 and 7.5 inch cocks, throbbing with every second.

 

He smirked and sat the three boys down to their original position, their cocks still pointing to the sky. He put the controllers back into their hands and went back into the stuffy closet, looking through the peep-hole as he resumed time. The boys didn’t notice the fact that they were rock hard and naked at all, they kept their eyes glued their eyes to screen, occasionally moving their boners with their muscles.

 

Soon after, the victory music started playing and the boys jumped up and cheered. The boys got into a group hug before stopping in their tracks when they saw that they were bare naked, with rocking boners.

 

“Okay, first of all, Danny, Ryan, you guys are fucking  _ huge _ .” Taketo stammered.

 

Danny chuckled, “Whatever. Let’s just get rid of these,” and sat down a chair starting to jerk off,  _ right  _ in front of Taketo and Ryan (and Sam of course, but they didn’t know he was there). The other two boys followed suit and sat down on the floor, jerking off.

 

The room filled with soft moans which turned into loud groans as Danny cummed first, right onto Taketo’s face. “Whoops! Sorry, Taketo, I’ll clean that for ya.”

 

Taketo chuckled, “‘Tis fine. But, why are you still hard?”

 

Danny looked down, “Fuck, that’s really weird. I literally just came,” and shrugged, “It’ll go away eventually.”

 

Ryan was the next to cum, which splattered all the way up onto Taketo’s face again, “Sorry!” Ryan chuckled.

 

Taketo scoffed, “Fuck y’all, I’m getting more tissues.”

 

The boys started laughing as Taketo left the room naked, ass and cock bouncing up and down with every step. Sam froze time and came out of the closet (see what I did there, heh) when his phone made another sound, “What  _ this  _ time.” Sam pulled out his phone and opened the app, leading him to another message:

 

_ Wow! Your recent fuckings have been incredible so we’d like to give this control to you. It is called  _ **_Invisibility Control_ ** _. The name speaks for itself, you have the power to go invisible at any time you wish. Sure, objects you hold will look like they’re floating, but hey! You get to fuck anyone. If you touch someone, they will feel said touch. If you say something, someone close enough will hear you. You just can’t be seen by anyone. The steps are really easy: to turn it on, press the “ _ **_INVISIBILITY ON_ ** _ ” button. To turn it off, press the “ _ **_INVISIBILITY OFF_ ** _ ” button. Simple! Have fun! _

 

Sam nodded, “This is useful, I guess,” and made his way downstairs to where Taketo was standing. He was jerking off, trying his best to cum, and Sam quickly made his way to the jerking-off Taketo, leaning against the table so his ass was on full display. He wrapped his arms around Taketo’s bare chest.

 

“W-what the fu--?!” Taketo shouted as Sam muffled his shouts with his hand.

 

“Just don’t shout and you’ll be fine.” Sam said in his deepest voice, trying to not blow this cover.

 

Taketo nodded, eyes shot in fear as Sam ran his hands up and down Taketo’s chest and abdomen before wrapping his hand around the boner. Taketo softly moaned as Sam inserted his own hard-on into Taketo’s ass. Taketo jerked his head back in pain as he slightly cried out, moaning. Sam started to slap Taketo’s ass, quickening his pace while he jerked off the boner faster and harder until Taketo finally cummed. Soon after, Sam came into Taketo’s hole, causing both boys to moan once more before Sam whispered, “Thanks…”

 

He walked away, gasping for air when he froze time. He walked towards Taketo again and opened the “ **No-Cum Control** ” feature on his phone, taking away his ability to cum. Sam smiled and kissed Taketo on the check before going upstairs. He saw Danny and Ryan, frozen in mid-laughter, but still hard. They seemed to be jerking off when Sam froze time, which made him smile. They didn’t know that they were going to stay hard as long as he desired, no matter what.

 

Sam also took Danny and Ryan’s ability to cum as well with their names popping up next to Taketo’s on his phone. He put his phone back into his pocket as he stood the boys up, back straight and hands to the side. He put Ryan in front of the room with Danny right behind him. Sam grabbed Danny’s throbbing cock and easily slipped it into Ryan’s hole and took his backpack. He pulled out the vibrating fleshlight and put it on Ryan’s hard-on, setting the vibration control to  _ max _ . He then opened the “ **Self-Motion Control** ” page and made four things happen: 1) he made Danny fuck Ryan pretty hard, 2) he made Danny jack Ryan off through the fleshlight at a incredibly fast pace, 3) he made Danny’s other hand run against Ryan’s thigh, torso, chest, and neck, and 4) he made Ryan’s hands squeeze and rub Danny’s ass like dough.

 

Sam resumed time, not bothering to go back into the closet since he was invisible, hearing Taketo run up the stairs as Danny and Ryan started moaning in pleasure, like they were used to this. “Hey, guys, what the fuck…”

 

Danny looked back, “I don’t know man, we can’t cum…”

 

Taketo was about to say something before getting startled by invisible Sam pushing him towards Danny. “Oh, you wanna join, Taketo?” Danny chuckled before moaning again.

 

Taketo shook his head, “I don’t know, someone’s pushing me…!”

 

Sam grabbed Taketo’s hard-on and slipped it into Danny’s hole, causing the two to let out a long, loud moan. He took out his phone and made Taketo fuck Danny with the “ **Self-Motion Control** ” feature. After a few seconds of staring at the sight, he took out two vibrating cock rings from the pocket of his backpack.

 

“Why are those rings floating?” Danny asked, eyebrows frowned.

 

Taketo shrugged, “I think there’s bigger things to worry about, Danny. Like… oh my God… my cock up your ass…”

 

Sam chuckled softly as he clipped the cock rings on Taketo and Danny’s hard-ons. It was pretty hard since the two were constantly moving but he got it on there and set the vibration setting to  _ MAX _ . The two let out another long moan as their cocks were fucking another ass and were vibrating at the same time, but weren’t able to cum.

 

After about 15 minutes of constant fucking and moaning, Sam pulled his phone out and went to the “ **No-Cum Control** ” page, disabling the feature, instantly making all the boys shoot their loads: Taketo into Danny, Danny into Ryan, and Ryan onto the wall. Even if they did cum, they stayed hard and kept fucking, “When will this fucking stop?” Taketo groaned.

 

Sam smiled and froze time when  _ another  _ notification popped up on his phone, “Oh my god,  _ again _ ?” This app was seriously bugging him at this point; sure, it gave him power but he wanted to fuck in peace. He opened the app a third time and it took him to another page:

 

_ Sorry for disturbing you again, Sam! This is the last message for today, I promise. This new control we gave you is called  _ **_No-Motion Control_ ** _. It will let you make people unable to move -- even  _ after  _ time is resumed. That means you can do stuff to people with reactions! Sure, without the  _ **_Invisibility Control_ ** _ on, this is kinda useless, but hey! It’s cool! The way to turn it on is simple! First you click the “ _ **_NO-MOTION ON_ ** _ ” button, next go to the person you want to be frozen forever and touch their dick (doesn’t matter if they’re soft or hard) and their name will pop up in this page! Once you want them to move again, press “ _ **_NO-MOTION OFF_ ** _ ” and they will be able to move again. That’s it, have fun! _

 

He smirked, “This app never fails to amaze me every fucking day.” and turned off “ **Self-Motion Control** ” and turned on “ **No-Cum Control** ,” (keep in mind “ **Stay-Hard Control** ” is still on) of course going through the whole procedure again. He separated the boys apart and placed them right next to each other, shoulders touching, and crouched them over so that it looked like they were posing for a picture. Their cocks were still rock hard as their holes were wet and tight.

 

Sam went to the “ **No-Motion Control** ” page and went up to Taketo first. He clicked the “ **NO-MOTION ON** ” button and fingered his boner, causing his name to pop up on the screen. He did the same to Danny and Ryan before moving on. He took off Ryan’s fleshlight and replaced it with another vibrating cock ring, putting it on  _ max _ . He kept the vibrating dildo in Taketo as he took two more dildos out of his backpack and put them in Danny and Ryan’s holes before putting the vibrating setting on  _ max _ . He let it run for about 5 minutes, just the sound of vibration from the cock rings and dildos filling the room. Sam made sure he was invisible for one final time before resuming time.

 

The boys moaned as they slowly came to their senses as the cock rings and dildos vibrated the fuck out of them, “Woah, I can’t move, guys.” Danny said, frowning.

 

The other two boys nodded as Sam walked to Taketo, invisible. He knelt down and started to jerk Taketo off. The frozen boy instantly moaned as the other two boys scrunched their eyebrows, “What are you moaning at?” Ryan asked.

 

“I-I don’t know…” Taketo groaned, “Someone or some _ thing  _ i-is jerking me off right noW…!”

 

Sam had started to suck Taketo off with his mouth, covering the entire member in his invisible mouth. Taketo started to moan louder and louder as he started peeing pre-cum into Sam’s mouth. This went on for another minute or two when Taketo he couldn’t cum, “Guys, I actually can’t cum.”

 

Danny scoffed, “Just realized? Those two loads were the first two in a  _ long  _ time.”

 

Sam smiled as he stopped sucking off Taketo and went behind the confused boy. He took out his hard-on and slipped the vibrating dildo out his ass, replacing it with his own real-life dick, “Oh, my dildo came out, never mind!” Taketo shouted.

 

Sam humped into Taketo as he started moaning again, filling the room with his “Oh my fucking God”’s and “Fuck yeah”’s. Soon enough, Sam came into Taketo as he complained, “Why the fuck can this guy cum into my ass and I can’t?”

 

Sam smirked and put in the vibrating dildo back into Taketo’s hole as he moved on to Danny, stepping in front of him. He started to flick the head with his tongue as Danny started to moan just like Taketo, “What the fuck…?” If you didn’t know Sam was there, you would just see Danny’s cock bouncing up and down as he dripped pre-cum.

 

“Told you, there’s someone fucking and sucking us right now…” Taketo said, quietly.

 

Sam grinned as he started to suck Danny off, slurping in the pre-cum and jerking off the lower part he couldn’t reach with his hand. He grabbed Danny’s ass with his other hand and started to rub and squeeze it, causing Danny to moan even louder. “I wish I could thrust into this guy’s mouth, he’s amazing at this.” Danny said through his moans. Sam patted himself on the back mentally.

 

He popped the cock out of his mouth and went behind him, inspecting the plump, soft ass before burying his face into the cheeks. He started to lick the hole as Danny in front of him moaned, “He’s licking my hole, ugh…”

 

Taketo groaned, “Why the fuck didn’t he do that to me?”

 

“Maybe because my ass is better than yours, Taketo.” Danny snapped back.

 

Sam agreed with a grunt as he stood back up, replacing the vibrating dildo with his own dick. He started to thrust into Danny’s wet hole as he moaned, “Dude, I don’t think I can ever get enough of this… not that I’m gay or anything, I wish I could get fucked like this.”

 

The other boys agreed as Sam started to slap harder and faster, hands rubbing Danny’s torso and jerking him off, before he eventually shot his load into his ass. “Wow, oh my god. He cummed in me…” Danny grinned as Sam put back the vibrating dildo into the expanded hole.

 

He finally came to Ryan and rubbed his cheek (face, not ass) with his hand, causing Ryan to flinch, “Woah… there’s actually a person there.” Sam nodded as he knelt down again to grab his boner and start sucking immediately, “Hoof! You’re going right iNN, aren’t you?” Ryan groaned as Sam grabbed his ass with his hands as he sucked intensely and quickly before moving on behind him.

 

Sam didn’t wait to put his raging-hard cock into Ryan’s ass, “Ugh, there we go…” Ryan moaned as Sam slapped against Ryan’s round pale ass. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ryan, bracing himself for release. He quickened his pace and went in further into the tight hole as he eventually cummed into Ryan’s ass, causing him to let out one long moan, “That felt fucking good, dude that guy is massive.”

 

Sam chuckled quietly as pulled his pants back up and froze time. He stepped back and saw the boys blushing very hard, cum leaking out of their asses. He smiled and went to the “ **No-Cum Control** ” ( _ Unconscious Mode  _ is on) page. He disabled it, but still kept “ **Stay-Hard Control** ” on, he wanted it to go on for the rest of the night. Sam resumed time as the boys shot their loads right away, all moaning at the same time. Sure enough, they came again, shooting further and more milk. Then right after, they burst one final time as it stuck to the walls. “Ugh, that felt so good. But why can’t we fucking get soft?” Danny complained as Sam snuck out of the house with his backpack.

 

~~~

 

The next day, Sam woke up early for nothing in particular. He just had this sense that something was going to happen and like it was on cue, his phone started ringing. It was Danny! He picked up, “Hey, Danny! How was that party last night?”

 

Danny hesitated, “It was awesome, listen, can you come over to Taketo’s house right now?”

 

Sam, still a little groggy, checked his watch, “Dude, it’s 8:30 am. Give me some time to actually wake up and come to my senses.”

 

“It’s urgent.”

 

Sam paused, “Fine, I’ll see you in 30 minutes.”

 

He quickly got dressed and did this daily skin care routine, grabbing a muffin and hugging his mom good-bye before leaving for Taketo’s house. He got to the two-floor house at exactly 9 am and knocked on the door. It swung open almost immediately as a blushing Danny came out.

 

“Hey, Danny, woahhh…” Sam trailed off as he looked down.

 

Danny was bare naked, his cock still sticking out at 7.5 inches, and before Sam could say anything Danny pulled Sam in. “Danny, why are you naked?”

 

“Shut up, come on, go to the room.” Danny rushed, panting.

 

Sam nodded, “Okay, whatever.”

 

Sam entered Taketo’s room to see three main things: Taketo riding on a big dildo as he jerked off, Ryan fingering his hole as he jerked off, and tissues scattered across the room, “What the fuck is happening?”

 

Taketo and Ryan looked over to Sam, “Hey, Sam…” Taketo shrugged as Danny stepped in, cock poking Sam’s ass, “Watch it, Danny with your massive hard-on… okay what’s going on?”

 

Danny hesitated then spoke, “Okay, here’s the thing. We’ve been hard since last night and we  _ cannot  _ get soft no matter what we do. We tried fucking each other, jerking, dildo,  _ everything _ . Sure, we cummed a lot but we cannot stop being horny.”

 

Sam’s eyebrows raised as he knelt down, inspecting Danny’s cock, “I mean, it’s leaking pre-cum, are you sure you can cum?”

 

Danny nodded and started jerking off. In literal  _ seconds _ , he shot a watery load into Sam’s face, “Really?” Sam muttered as he wiped off the “water-cum” off his face, “You guys clearly cummed a lot.”

 

Danny nodded again, “See? I’m still hard.”

 

Sam grunted, “Hmm, let me get something real quick from downstairs that I think Taketo has, I’ll be back.”

 

The boys nodded as Sam went out of the room, pulling out his phone and freezing time. He went to the “ **Stay-Hard Control** ” page and disabled it. He resumed time and waited for a minute before going back in, “So I couldn’t find what I was looking for, but whatever.” Sam looked to Taketo, “Come here, Taketo.”

 

Taketo nodded and went over to Sam, cock pointing to the sky, “You mind if I jerk you off?” Sam asked.

 

“Anything that can make me soft,” Taketo groaned and Sam started to wrap his hand around the boner.

 

Taketo moaned and moaned until he eventually came, “There.” Sam nodded as the cock dripped down, flaccid, “Oh my God, thank you heavens!”

 

Sam chuckled as he went over to Danny and then Ryan, making them both cum and go soft instantly. The boys groaned, thankful that they were finally soft and not horny, “See? My presence!” Sam shouted, smiling as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, again... sorry if that was really long for y'all. It took up a whopping 8 pages in my Google Doc when none of my chapters exceed 4 pages. This was SUCH a fun chapter to write, since I unveiled three more controls (one more control in the next chapter): Stay-Hard, Invisibility, and No-Motion! It was fun to play with these and I think it turned out really awesome! The next chapter will be the final, so I think it's going to pretty long. :D


	19. The Party Cummer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the season finale! I say "season" because there are gonna be many more "seasons" coming soon. I have a lot of plans, so stay tuned! Hope you guys enjoy this last story!

The date was September 2, 2019, the last day before school started once more and Sam would be a sophomore. He wanted to celebrate his last days as a freshman by having a massive party with all the boys he fucked during his freshman year, school and summer.

 

Sure, it took a  _ long  _ time for Sam to call  **all** fourteen boys and make a date and time that suited all their schedules (whilst the group chat was literally just 99% spam and 1% planning), but he eventually got the date saved for September 2, 2019 at 6 pm to midnight. Thank God everyone was coming, he was planning a few vulgar ideas.

 

It was 5:30 pm and the doorbell rang, “Who could that be?” Sam asked as he opened the door, revealing a smiling Tim, “Hey, Tim! You’re 30 minutes early.”

 

Tim chuckled, “I wanted to come and help you out with the party!”

 

Sam breathed a heavy sigh, “Thank fucking  _ God _ , I need your help in the living room.”

 

Tim laughed and went with Sam into the living room, which was pretty clean but Sam was going to be extra picky with this, “Okay, I need you to set all the couches in this formation,” Sam showed a piece of paper to Tim in which the couches were placed against the wall, so there was extra space to play with the boys. “Cool! I’ll get it done in 10 minutes.”

 

Sam’s living room was  _ big _ . Not just big, but  _ huge _ . There was a dangling chandelier on the ceiling high enough to fit a giant, windows covering an entire wall letting sunlight in, a LuxTouch floor (literally a million bucks per square meter with diamonds), smooth egg white walls, and a vast skylight on the ceiling. It was crazy how much the house, let alone the  _ living room _ cost.

 

“Okay, so I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything since I need to prepare the food,” Sam called as he ran towards the kitchen hearing the over timer ring its overly loud bell, “You got it?” Tim nodded as he started to push the couches to the back as Sam walked in the kitchen, opening the oven.

 

After the 30 minutes passed, Tim had set up the whole living room and Sam had prepared and put the food into bowls and onto plates as the doorbell started ringing. William was the first to come, “Hey, Sam!”

 

Sam waved, “Welcome!” and showed him to the living room.

 

Soon after, all the boys started piling in: Nathan, Danny, Dylan, Rinsei, Jacob, Joshua, Calvin, Greg, Joongi, Ryan, Taketo, and Brian. Everyone went to the living room and the group started to play  _ Cards Against Humanity _ , Taketo winning with 10 black cards. Then they played  _ Mafia _ , in which Sam, Joshua, and Joongi won as the mafia. Sam really didn’t have this much fun with his friends since he got the app; he’s just been fucking them, he definitely forgot this feeling.

 

After about an hour or two, the group started to eat the meals Sam prepared. The boys dug into their plates like a pack of wolves, hungry for meat. Then it was time for a movie. Sam had suggested to watch either  _ Crazy Rich Asians _ or  _ Spirited Away _ . The group voted for  _ Crazy Rich Asians  _ and the movie started to play. Around thirty minutes, Sam took out his phone and went to the  _ Freeze Time  _ app, looked around one last time to see if anyone was looking at him and froze time.

 

The movie stilled and Sam stood up from his uncomfortable spot on the floor. He turned the light back on, revealing two major things at once: Danny and Ryan were sleeping, heads leaned against each other, and Taketo was rocking a boner (as always).

 

The sophomore smiled as he carefully lifted every single boy up to their feet, slightly changing some facial features here and there to make them look more “normal” in a sense. He lined them up, side to side with some space in between and started to strip them, one by one.

 

Sam started at the right with Dylan Cai. He was wearing a gray jacket over a T-shirt with gym shorts. Sam rubbed Dylan’s cheek as he unzipped the jacket and throwing it behind the couch. He lifted the T-shirt over Dylan’s head, exposing his bare abdomen, rocking a six-pack. He then went down to his shorts and rubbed Dylan’s cock with his hand; he was soft, “He ain’t gonna be soft for long.”

 

Sam slid the gym shorts down, revealing a soft 3.5-inch cock. He played it with his hands for a minute before making him rock hard at 6 inches. He then started to suck on the boner, turning his tongue around the skin and head, making sure he doesn’t cum.

 

He popped the cock out of his mouth and moved on to Brian Park. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and  _ very  _ short shorts, shorter than most gym shorts out there. Sam slipped the shirt off easily, revealing the six-pack he has seen thousands of times before, but that didn’t change anything, he still got hard every time. He slipped down Brian’s shorts, revealing his 3.5-inch soft dick. Sam was shocked when the dick instantly got hard without Sam doing anything at 6 inches.

 

Sam next went to Calvin Lee, stripping him to reveal his 4.5-inch cock, eventually growing to 6.5 inches. Then came Jacob Khim, exposing  _ his  _ 4.5-inch dick, then extending to 7 inches. Next was Joshua Lee and his 4.5-inch member was shown to Sam, thriving to its 7-inch height. Greg Lee was next with his cute 3.5-inch cock, expanding to 5.5 inches. Joongi was next to him at 4 inches soft, then 5.5 inches hard, just like Greg.

 

The sophomore was pretty tired at this point; after all sucking and making boys hard took a lot of energy. But nevertheless, he moved on to Rinsei Fuma: soft at 4.5 inches then stretching to 7 inches. Then came Timothy Mao, Sam’s first victim. He was soft at 4.5 inches as well but only growing to 6 inches. William Meng was next at 4 inches soft, then 6.5 inches hard. Nathan Lee came next, 5 inches  _ soft _ and  **7.5 inches** hard, “Crazy how some boys get  _ so  _ fucking big…” Ryan Hiew was 5 inches soft and 7.5 inches hard, just like Nathan. Taketo Nagata was next to Ryan at 4.5 inches soft and 6.5 inches hard. Finally, Danny was at the very end, same lengths as Nathan and Ryan: 5 inches soft; 7.5 inches hard. Who knew not one, not two, but three massive boys would exist in the same room at once?

 

Now was Sam’s chance to pounce. He opened his phone to the  _ Freeze Time  _ app and went to the “ **Self-Motion Control** ” page. He made seven things happen:

  1. He made Danny fuck Taketo with his 7.5-inch cock into Taketo’s tight hole, with Danny jerking Taketo off and rubbing his abdomen while Taketo squeezed Danny’s ass;
  2. He made Nathan ride Ryan’s cock facing each other as they both pinched each other’s nipples
  3. He made William fuck Tim on the wall as Will jerked Tim off;
  4. He made Joongi 69 with Rinsei; Joongi sucking Rinsei’s cock as Rinsei licked Joongi’s ass;
  5. He made Greg and Joshua double penetrate Jacob (which actually took a long time since Jacob’s ass was small);
  6. He made Calvin and Brian frot as Brian put two fingers in Calvin’s ass and Calvin was squeezing Brian’s ass;
  7. And he fucked Dylan on the floor as Dylan squeezed Sam’s ass and Sam jerked Dylan off.



 

He took out his phone, resumed time, and quickly put his phone away before hearing moans fill up the room, “Ugh!” Taketo groaned, “Danny, you’re so fucking big!”

 

He looked down to see a red Dylan, moaning, “Sam, what the fuck?” he whispered.

 

Sam pretended to act surprised as he slammed Dylan in the ass, “Dylan, I can’t stop fucking you…” as the two moaned louder and louder.

 

“Ugh, just keep going, Sam…” Dylan looked away as he moaned with Sam.

 

Eventually, all the boys cummed, but didn’t stop fucking. Sam secretly reached for his phone with his non-jerking hand and froze time, freezing Dylan in his spot. He took his now-soft cock out of the wet hole and turned off “ **Self-Motion Control** ,” causing all the boys to stop in their tracks.

 

He then sucked  _ every single boy  _ off until they were hard and turned on “ **Stay-Hard Control** ” and  **“No-Cum Control** .” He took out 15 8-inch dildos and 15 cock rings and placed them on the floor. He then took 15 chairs from the dining table and put them in a circle, seating every boy in a chair. He put Danny to the left of him, with his 7.5-inch hard cock, and Ryan Hiew to the right of him. He then put the boys to the left and right to him, alternating as the dick size went down and down to Greg, who was sitting across from him.

 

He then took all the dildos and squeezed them in all the now-wet and wide holes, putting the vibrations on  _ max _ . He next took all the cock rings and put it on every cock, setting the vibrations on the highest it could do, causing in every boy leaking pre-cum from their tips.

 

He then turned on “ **No-Motion Control** ” to make sure no one would run or do anything weird and sat in his seat. He took a dildo and slowly squeezed it in his own ass, which was pretty tight. Sure, Sam fucked everyone but never really  _ got  _ fucked, only by Brian. He then took the cock ring and put it on his hard cock and put the vibrations of both the dildo and the ring on  _ max _ , causing him to moan aggressively, trying to resume time on his phone.

 

The moment he resumed time, he made sure to copy the identical position everyone else was in (which was hard since there was a  _ dildo  _ up his ass), leaking pre-cum. He made sure not to cum, holding it in as everyone else looked around, confused.

 

Sam was the first to talk, “Okay, some crazy shit going up in here,” as he moaned.

 

Greg replied, “Sam, you’re so  _ big _ .”

 

Sam frowned, “Don’t look, also I’m not even  _ that  _ big.”

 

Danny chuckled, “Yeah, I’m bigger than you, something I’m better at than you,” and grinned.

 

Sam shook his head, “Shut the fuck up,” and paused, “Have these things been happening to you guys as well?”

 

All the boys nodded at the same time, “Dude,” Ryan said, “it’s so fucking weird. Lately, I’ve just been getting fucked over and over again.”

 

“Like,” he resumed, “I got fucked at the orchestra camp cabin, at the forest and at the showers, both with Danny. Then during the night check, I suddenly  _ teleported  _ to Rinsei’s cabin, and Danny and I were fucking Rinsei and Will. Then at Taketo’s house, Danny, Taketo, and I fucked and there was this invisible person jacking and fucking us. It’s fucking  _ crazy _ .”

 

Nathan nodded, “I got fucked at the gym with Taketo in the showers, we couldn’t cum or get soft, it was crazy.”

 

Taketo replied, “Yeah, then I cummed in the sauna with Sam for some odd reason, under the cafeteria table with Joongi, Danny, and Dylan; and at my house. This shit’s crazy.”

 

Dylan agreed, “Seriously, like at the pool, there was just this sudden pain in my stomach, then I got hard and came at the pool.”

 

The boys started to mutter as they occasionally moaned and closed their eyes, “Okay! Shouldn’t we figure out how to get outta these chairs first?”

 

The boys went silent, not knowing what to do, since they couldn’t move a bit. Sam took this chance to quickly freeze time, stretching and cracking his knuckles. Then he cummed after holding it in for minutes and minutes, milk splattering on the floor and Danny’s face.

 

Sam smiled and licked his own cum off Danny’s cheek, wrapping his hand around the throbbing 7.5-inch cock, when his phone pinged again, “You could’ve done that at  _ any  _ other time!”

 

He took out his phone and opened the app, taking him to a page:

 

_ Sorry for interrupting your session but this control is amazing! It is called “ _ **_Sexual-Arousal Control_ ** _ ” and the name describes itself. It gives sexual arousal to anyone you want and gets them to fuck with the  _ **_first_ ** _ person they see, so be careful with that! The way you use it is simple: first click the “ _ **_SEXUAL-AROUSAL ON_ ** _ ” button, then touch the dick of the person you want the control applied to, then click the “ _ **_SEXUAL-AROUSAL DONE_ ** _ ” button. Their name will pop up on your phone and when you resume time, they will fuck the first person they see like they were in  _ huge  _ love. Have fun! _

 

Sam smirked and turned off “ **No-Motion Control** ” and “ **No-Cum Control** ,” causing all the boys to immediately cum, Danny shooting 3 huge-ass loads across the shiny floor. Sam then went to the newly unlocked “ **Sexual-Arousal Control** ” page and did the process to apply the control to every single boy. He sat back down and made Danny look directly at him, making sure no one else was looking at either Danny or Sam. He took out the vibrating dildos out of all the asses and clipped off the cock rings, turning them off and setting them to the side.

 

He resumed time and Danny blinked twice before quickly going into Sam’s lips, kissing him passionately. Sam was taken back at surprise before starting to kiss him back, starting to jerk Danny off. Danny stood up with Sam, taking them both to one of the couches, then he pushed Sam onto the couch and slammed his hands next to Sam’s head, faces less than a foot apart from each other.

 

They continued kissing as Danny started to frot with Sam, rubbing his cheek and neck before diving into his neck, kissing hard before he left a purple hickey. Danny then went down, never losing eye contact with Sam before starting to suck on Sam’s hard cock.

 

The feeling was  _ amazing _ , after all, only Sam did was fuck and suck, without  _ getting  _ fucked nor sucked. So, this was a major,  _ major  _ first for Sam. He moaned, pushing Danny’s head further into his cock until Sam shot his load into Danny’s mouth with Danny instantly swallowing all the milk before whispering into Sam’s ear, “I’m going to fuck you now, okay?”

 

Sam nodded, not knowing if this was the last time he would ever hear Danny speak like that to Sam ever again in his life (before remembering he could just put the control on him again), and Danny started to push his cock up Sam’s ass. Sam cried in pain as Danny’s monster cock went in further and further up the tight hole as he started to slap in and out of the hole.

 

Sam moaned and groaned as Danny wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock, starting to jerk him off. He then went up and pressed his lips against Sam’s, starting to kiss again until Danny said the greatest four words Sam has heard in his entire life, “I’m going to cum…”

 

“Me too,” Sam whispered back, “let’s cum together.”

 

Danny nodded, thrusting harder and faster before the two boys simultaneously shot their loads: Danny into Sam and Sam onto his chest. They both gasped for air as Sam grabbed his phone, freezing time. He climbed out of Danny’s grip and looked around the room: seeing Ryan ram Joongi’s ass; Nathan frot with Brian; Rinsei riding Tim as he sucked Calvin off; Jacob fucking Will’s face as Will fingered Jacob’s ass; Joshua kissing Taketo as they jerked each other off; and Greg riding Dylan with Dylan grabbing Greg’s soft ass.

Sam nodded in approval as he separated the boys from each other, getting them back into their chairs before setting them in the line they were in before, starting with Danny then ending with Greg (dick size increasing as you go left). He cleaned the cum off with tissues and his tongue. He then turned on “ **No-Motion Control** ,” “ **No-Cum Control** ,” and “ **Stay-Hard Control** ” before turning off “ **Sexual-Arousal Control** .” He next went back to his chair and resumed time.

 

The moaning came back for a few seconds before stopping altogether, “What the  _ fuck  _ is happening, this was supposed to be a fun party.” Sam lyingly complained.

 

“It’s okay, Sam, this will all go away soon,” Danny called from the other side. Sam glanced to his right and saw all the boys still rock hard, pre-cum leaking from some tips. Sam grinned and froze time for the last time this summer.

 

He took out his 4K camera that could shoot amazingly high-quality photos and took photos of every single boy from three angles: their whole body, their ass, and a direct shot of their cock: Greg and Joongi with their 5.5-inch cocks; Dylan, Tim, and Brian with their 6-inch cocks; Calvin, Taketo, and Will with their 6.5-inch cocks; Rinsei, Jacob, and Josh with their 7-inch cocks; and Danny, Ryan, and Nathan with their 7.5-inch monster cocks.

 

Sam smiled and turned off all the controls before going back to his seat and resuming time. All the boys (including Sam) cummed instantly, Greg shooting some onto Sam’s thigh as they all stood up, scrambling for their clothes, “Should this be a good time to end this party?” Everyone nodded as Sam showed the way to his door, waving good-bye to everybody, making sure  _ everybody  _ left before going to his own room with his camera.

 

Sure, it took about an hour for Sam to figure out how to work the camera and print out the pictures, one by one, making sure not to mix them up. He took out one of the stands detectives used to figure out clues; Sam was figuring out cocks and asses.

 

He put everyone’s name on an index card, putting their whole body, cock, and ass shots next to their names, and went back. He saw everybody: Danny, Ryan, Nathan, Rinsei, Jacob, Josh, Calvin, Taketo, Will, Tim, Dylan, Brian, Joongi, and Greg.

 

“What a journey,” Sam sighed.

  
  
  


 

 

 

“What a fucking journey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... that's it y'all. That's the story. All 19 chapters, done and out. I read my first chapter with Tim and I will say confidently that my writing has somewhat improved over the course of this whole story. I thank you all for the support and I hope you guys enjoy the soon-coming sequel!


	20. EXTRA: Character Appearances, Dick Sizes, and Chapter Outline!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! This is just a little extra once you're done with the whole story, if you wanna go back and re-read your favorite chapters. Thank you all again for the love! <3

**All Characters: Names, Dick Sizes (Soft and Hard in INCHES), Appearances Naked**

Danny Zheng - Soft 5 in. Hard 7.5 in. - Appearances: 3, 8, 9, 12, 13, 14, 18, 19

Ryan Hiew - Soft 5 in. Hard 7.5 in. - Appearances: 10, 12, 13, 14, 18, 19

Nathan Lee - Soft 5 in. Hard 7.5 in. - Appearances: 16, 19

Samuel Lee - Soft 5 in. Hard 7.5 in. - Appearances:All

Rinsei Fuma - Soft 4.5 in. Hard 7 in. - Appearances: 14, 19

Jacob Khim - Soft 4.5 in. Hard 7 in. - Appearances: 15, 19

Joshua Lee - Soft 4.5 in. Hard 7 in. - Appearances: 17, 19

Calvin Lee - Soft 4.5 in. Hard 6.5 in. - Appearances: 11, 19

Taketo Nagata - Soft 4.5 in. Hard 6.5 in. - Appearances: 7, 9, 16, 18, 19

William Meng - Soft 4 in. Hard 6.5 in. - Appearances: 2, 3, 14, 19

Timothy Mao - Soft 4.5 in. Hard 6 in. - Appearances: 1, 19

Dylan Cai - Soft 3.5 in. Hard 6 in. - Appearances: 4, 5, 9, 19

Brian Park - Soft 3.5 in. Hard 6 in. - Appearances:  6, 19

Joongi Kim - Soft 4 in. Hard 5.5 in. - Appearances: 8, 9, 17, 19

Greg Lee Soft 3.5 in. Hard 5.5 in. - Appearances: 17, 19

 

**Chapter Outline**

Chapter 1: Sam’s House -  **Timothy Mao**

Chapter 2: Orchestra Class -  **William Meng**

Chapter 3: Staircase -  **Danny Zheng** & **William Meng**

Chapter 4: Pool -  **Dylan Cai**

Chapter 5: Car (Driver’s Education) -  **Dylan Cai**

Chapter 6: Sam’s House -  **Brian Park**

Chapter 7: Sauna -  **Taketo Nagata**

Chapter 8: Classroom & Track (Summer School) -  **Joongi Kim** & **Danny Zheng**

Chapter 9: Bathroom & Cafeteria (SS) -  **Danny Zheng** ,  **Dylan Cai** ,  **Taketo Nagata** , & **Joongi Kim**

Chapter 10: Cabin [day] (Orchestra Camp) -  **Ryan Hiew**

Chapter 11: Orientation (OC) -  **Calvin Lee**

Chapter 12: Forest (OC) -  **Danny Zheng** & **Ryan Hiew**

Chapter 13: Cabin Showers (OC) -  **Danny Zheng** & **Ryan Hiew**

Chapter 14: Cabin [night] (OC) -  **Rinsei Fuma** ,  **William Meng** ,  **Danny Zheng** , & **Ryan Hiew**

Chapter 15: Hide and Seek (OC) -  **Jacob Khim**

Chapter 16: Elliptical and Showers (Gym) -  **Nathan Lee** & **Taketo Nagata**

Chapter 17: Park -  **Greg Lee** ,  **Joshua Lee** , & **Joongi Kim**

Chapter 18: Taketo’s House -  **Danny Zheng** ,  **Ryan Hiew** , & **Taketo Nagata**

Chapter 19: Sam’s House (party) -  **Everyone!**


End file.
